Forgotten Sonata
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: In 1950s Japan, two souls seek validation from one another...seeking that particular harmony that they long for, that crumbled after "I do." T/R Fanfic for sure this time.
1. Introductions

Forgotten Sonata

By: Ryokoluv17

* * *

1941\. Pearl Harbor. 1945. The bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. 1952. Reconstruction of Japan.

"Sasami, please bring out the hors-d'oeuvres! The ladies will be here any minute!" Ayeka feverishly made her adjustments to the living room. Wednesday evenings were very dear to Ayeka, for it was her book club meeting and a time to pry into other lives over tea.

"Here they are! Do I have to go into hiding in my room, again?" Sasami pouted.

"Needless to say, Sasami. You are not of age yet. Once you are, you can engage in our literal discussions." Ayeka shunned the little girl, as she places the vinyl down. Soft Classical music filled the room.

" _Literal discussions_? Don't you mean discussing other's marriages and the next shopping outing." Tenchi enters the living room, scanning the area and sighed. "I can't take another one of Kiyone mishaps with men and Mihoshi...we just need to keep her away from the China." He scratched his head turning to the little girl.

"Sasami, you and I can go and get some ice cream. How about it?" Tenchi rested on his knees teasing the crown of her head.

"Oh, perish the thought, Tenchi. You are not going to get out of the book club discussion that easily. I am sure Sasami can find something to entertain herself. Be a dear and turned those flowers a bit." Ayeka instructed him. Sasami walked out the room defeated, sitting on the step of the one-story home. She grasps a pebble from the corner of the step, tossing it across from her. Their residence was one of the several homes built for soldiers of the Japanese Self-Defense force and their families who had to relocate to the city of Tokyo from their war-torn towns. It was then Sasami spotted a dark sedan, approaching a home a few doors down. Sasami tilted her head as curiosity bait at her.

"Sasami, how are you?" Sasami turned sharply to the women approaching from the corner, they were stealing glances at the newcomers too. Sasami dodges the women who could not help themselves from their snooping.

"Ms. Kuramitsu, Ms. Makibi. Nice to see you again." She acknowledged them as they rushed into the home. Her smile dwindled as she spins around to snoop on the newcomer once more.

"This was the big secret you and mom were holding from me? Such a disappointment!" The amber-eyed woman moped at the sight of the home. She scanned the lush premise noticing a little girl peeping out from the wooden columns. "With nosey neighbors." She mumbled more to herself, holding her bucket hat with her right hand as the wind pick up, her wavy cyan hair motionless to the breeze.

"Ryoko, consider yourself fortunate to be the daughter of a medical practitioner and wife of a Colonel. We did not have to be on the waiting list." Ryoko's bloodstained lips grinned at her husband. She turned to the home at the head of the compound. The girl with two distinct pigtails had disappeared.

"How could I forget?" Ryoko uttered sarcastically making her way to the steps.

"High-end car, designer dress and a man in uniform." Ayeka rattled off as she peeked through the blinds.

"Why would they want to live here?" Mihoshi questioned peeking below Ayeka.

"It is a military town, it's only right that they will live here," Kiyone spoke annoyingly.

"But neither Ayeka or Tenchi has military connections." Mihoshi retorted innocently. Tenchi frowned at her words.

"I can hear you." Ayeka snarled. "Let's be clear. My honorable father-in-law builds these homes for soldiers and their families. So, we [Masaki's] do have great significance."

Tenchi sighed as he closed the book. "Is this the literal discussion you were explaining earlier?" Ayeka scoffed walking back to the table.

At that moment, Sasami was in the middle of running to her room, when Ayeka called out to her.

"Sasami, did you get the woman name?" Ayeka sweetly baited her sister.

"No, but she was really beautiful." Sasami shrugged naively at Ayeka.

"We shall introduce ourselves in the morning. How does 0900 sound? I have to bake some oatmeal cookies tonight I am sure she would love them." Ayeka pulled out a notepad jotting down ideas. "What about you two?" Ayeka pointed the pencil at the two.

"Fruit Basket!" Mihoshi declared excitingly. Kiyone nodded in agreement. "And I have some brand-new towels that I don't need."

"Then it is settled. I wonder if she is interested in being a part of the book club? Number 4. Ask about book club" Ayeka jotted down another reminder.

"I am sure she would rather spend time doing other things." Tenchi rose from the table. Ayeka glared at his retreating form, gasps and snickers escaped the women behind her.

"How dare you find that amusing? The both of you out now! How dare you?!" Ayeka rushed the women out who were still having laughing fits.

The Next Morning

"Slept well? Because I didn't!" Ryoko fixed her husband a stare as she turned back to the stove.

"I don't wish to argue over this again." He retorted sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hotsuma!" Ryoko shouted, dropping the plate in front of him.

"Ryoko!" He roared back. He groaned in frustration. "Just think of it as temporary. We are going through a reconstruction period. This place is livable compared to the outer parts of Tokyo."

"Why couldn't we stay in Paris?" Ryoko sat on her knees looking at her husband pleadingly. He dropped the fork, placing his wife on his lap.

"We could not. There was a coup d'état in French Indochina, a couple of years ago. And those responsible are in my medical command." Ryoko frowned and rose from his lap.

"What are you saying?"

"I will have to be in Saigon soon. Initially for a month and possibly for a year for the trial." He admitted.

"Vietnam?! You can't!" Ryoko covered her mouth drawing close to sob on his shoulder.

"I am sorry to keep leaving you. You know mission always..." Hotsuma consoled her.

"I hate when you make me cry." Ryoko sheepishly looks at him. "Fine. Eat up. I will go and water the plants, and check on Luna." Ryoko closed the door behind her, 'Maybe I will get used to living here.' Soft chirps alerted her that she was not alone on the new changes in her life.

"Luna. We have been through a lot. Daddy will be leaving us soon. No surprise, but we will always have each other, right?" She smiled at the bird as she waters the plants. She heard the sound of running and picked up her head.

"Tenchi you slowpoke! Hurry up or I will be late!" A little girl shouted a few feet away from the porch. Ryoko noticed it was the little girl from yesterday. Sasami turned and saw Ryoko looking at her. Feeling bashful, she rushes back to Tenchi and hide. Ryoko cleared her throat as she continues watering the plants. Tenchi peered up, he could not help to stare. Her eyes were like gold at the end of the rainbow. Her wavy hair bounced as she moves around the patio. It felt like time slowed as he took in her intoxicating appearance. _She is beautiful._ Tenchi watches her disappear into the house.

Ryoko picked up the dishes her husband left behind as he placed on olive Tunic Jacket. The sound of his boots filled the entryway. Ryoko helped fixed his jacket, running her palms over the breast pockets.

"I am coming back, you know?" He smiled kissing her forehead. Ryoko nodded.

"Hello?" A voice and knock came from the front door. "Anyone in there?"

"A Welcome Wagon?" Ryoko muttered as she opened the door.

"Good Day, I am-Oh my." Ayeka paused as she takes in the sight of the tall man beside Ryoko. "I am Masaki, Ayeka. We were just stopping by to welcome you to the...neighborhood."

 _'Very handsome_.'

"Forgive me, but...your eyes..." Ayeka began causing Ryoko to quirk an eyebrow at her.

 _'This bitch is flirting with my husband right in front of me. Some nerve!_ '

Hotsuma darted a glance to Ryoko, knowing she was about to rip the woman to shreds. "My Father was European and mother is Japanese."

Ayeka nodded with understanding. "They've made such a handsome son."

Kiyone pursed her lips, bringing the reason to why they were there. "I am Kiyone Makibi and this is Mihoshi Kuramitsu." They bowed. Hotsuma smiled graciously as Ayeka handed over the container of cookies to him still in awe. "Pleasure to meet all of you. I am Hotsuma Ohara and this is my lovely wife Ryoko." He drew Ryoko to him, kissing her on the temple. "I must be going now. I am sure Ryoko is grateful for your visit." He bowed to the women who watched him leave in awe.

Ayeka turned to Ryoko only to hastily push her into the entryway of the home, with Mihoshi and Kiyone follow suit. "You need to keep him close. Women would sink their paws into him. Lucky woman, are you. " Ayeka removed her shoes, stepping into the living space. Ryoko folded her arms as she watched the women look around the home.

"In case you did not know. My husband Tenchi Masaki and my father in law constructed these homes on the property. He should be returning from dropping off my little sister. In fact, there he is! Tenchi, Sweetie!" Ayeka called out from the door waving at him.

"You will get used to it." Kiyone stood beside Ryoko. "She is like this 24/7."

"Good to know." Ryoko retorted nonchalantly stuffing her hands in the pockets of her apron.

Ryoko and the two other women, watched from the patio as Ayeka pulled her nervous husband up the steps.

"Miss Ryoko. This is my husband Tenchi Masaki. Say hello!" She urged pulling him closer. Ryoko and Tenchi locked eyes briefly.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ryoko." Tenchi uttered he offered his hand.

"Likewise." She shook his hand.

' _Her hands are impeccably soft. How perfect is she?'_

' _He has a nice smile.'_

"Oh dear, I forgot my notepad." Ayeka hands patted her dress pockets. "Anyway, what family are you from?" Tenchi rolled his eyes sighing.

"Hakubi." Ryoko declared.

Ayeka eyes widen as she tightened her hold on her husband's arm. "Oh, Gracious. The physician? This is great, the girls and I are volunteers at the military hospital."

"I see. My husband and I are scheduled to be there in the morning for a tour." Ryoko admitted looking to them.

"I will see you in the morning, then. Come along ladies!" Ayeka smiled. "Dear, I will see you this evening." Tenchi nodded.

"I am sorry, she is very outgoing. Speaks a mile a minute when she is excited." Tenchi chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." Ryoko smiled. _'My absolute sympathies'_

"What is the name of your bird?" Tenchi peered up at the caged bird.

"Luna. She's a Japanese Waxwing."

"Luna is a nice name." He retorted tapping the bottom of the cage.

"Don't…" Ryoko uttered, "She doesn't like that."

"Sorry." Tenchi sheepishly smiled heading to the steps.

"I best be going now. Nice meeting you, Miss Ryoko. See you around."

' _I wish I can stay longer.'_

' _Please just call me Ryoko.'_

"Same…Mr. Tenchi Masaki." Ryoko watched his retreating form scampering away.

"She's awfully attractive," Kiyone admitted as they sat on the steps.

"Yes, exceptionally beautiful," Ayeka muttered. ' _A Marilyn Monroe Wannabe'_

* * *

Hope you guys like it. Please like, favorite and review for more.


	2. Over tea

Forgotten Sonata

By Ryokoluv17

* * *

"…and last but not least, please welcome Col. O'Hara and his wife, Ryoko. Ms. Ryoko is the daughter of our very own Dr. Washu Hakubi." The formation of the volunteers all clapped and smile in a show of appreciation. "Goodness, she is a cutie!" Volunteer Aoki shouted cupping the sides of her mouth. "No, Aoki-san, cute is for a child, she is beautiful!" Volunteer Itsumi countered, triggering the group of women to engage in a debate of sorts.

"My apologies sir, they know better than this. One moment please." In her painfully pleasant voice, Ayeka excused herself. "Please ladies where is your class?! How dare you embarrass me?!" Ayeka's high pitched voice rang out drawing close to scold to the women.

"We were just having fun!" Volunteer Itsumi teased breaking away from a conversation.

Ryoko and Hotsuma stood side by side.

"This is very embarrassing," Ryoko muttered to him.

"Try to be a good sport about it." He replied looking straight ahead.

"Oh, let's take it with a grain of salt. Your optimism makes me want to puke." Ryoko expressed sarcastically watching as Ayeka scuttles back tucking a lavender lock of her shoulder-length bob behind her ear. Removing her cat-eye frame glasses, she smiled. "Before we start on our tour, let us take a quick picture!" Ayeka unexpectedly took their hands in hers hauling them to the formation.

"Oh? How did we overlook this fetching man?" Another coy remark came followed by whispers behind Hotsuma as he stood in the middle of his wife and Ayeka.

"Hey, you! Lay off of my husband!" Ryoko shouted glaring at the women, she tightened her grip on his arm. Hotsuma turned to her with a playful expression.

"Ladies!" Ayeka shouted hoarsely slightly pushing Hotsuma.

"She is beautiful until she opens her mouth!" The woman shouted behind the trio.

"Oh yeah? How about I shut your mouth with this fist?" Hotsuma caught Ryoko by her waist as she spun around to handle the woman.

…

"Here is our Cardiology Department, this is where our inpatients and outpatients are treated. So far, we have accomplished over 50 insertions of pacemakers, perform cardiac surgery and 24-hour blood pressure tests." Ayeka explained as Hotsuma looked around scrutinizing the equipment and the furnishings.

"Cleanest facility I have seen, as well." He nodded in approval and jot down more notes.

"Thank You, Sir. That is what we strive for." Ayeka smiled once more, slightly grimacing at Ryoko who rested against the wall with her arms folded.

' _Someone ought to teach her some class'_ Ayeka turned her attention back to Hotsuma.

Clad in her white uniform, Ryoko rosy lips pursed abhorring Ayeka's brown-nosing antics. It was then, a voice knocked her out of her stupor.

"What is this? Very unprofessional of you, young lady to be resting on this wall in your white uniform. Not only are you going to get it dirty, but it is not the proper stance for medical personnel!" The two turned to the voice.

"Uh oh." Ayeka tensed. Hotsuma brows rose.

"Mother!" Ryoko uttered hastily brushing the backside of her uniform as the pea green eyes of the medical doctor looked on strictly. "Pardon? That is Dr. Hakubi to you. That is who I am when you walk through those doors, am I understood, Volunteer. O'Hara?" Ryoko stood with her mouth agape she quickly glanced at her husband and to Ayeka who both averted their attention to a board.

"Understood, Dr. Hakubi…it won't happen again." Ryoko bowed meekly.

"Volunteer. Masaki, were you able to show our visitant, the Maternity ward?" Washu questioned with amusement creeping across her face. Ryoko head shot up glaring at her mother, Hotsuma slightly blushed in realization, keeping his back to them.

"Nay, Dr. Washu, I was saving that department for the last." Ayeka hesitated.

Washu nodded, "Very well. Get a move on it, time is money!"

Ayeka feigned calmness as she ushered the officer out the room. Ryoko lagged behind only to quicken her pace at the sight of her mother following closely behind.

…

"This is our Maternity Ward. We have a team of wonderful midwives to assist in labor and delivery. As of recently, we changed the design to give a more welcoming atmosphere for the expectant mother and to also help lower their anxiety levels."

"I feel this should appeal to your liking, Volunteer. O'Hara." Washu suggested to the cyan-haired woman behind her. Hotsuma looked up from his notepad briefly to notice Ryoko making her way towards him, the pink walls were enough to give her the shivers. As always, she stood beside her husband.

"'I feel this should appeal to your liking' Who the hell she thinks she is?" Ryoko mocked as she was at a safe distance only to grimace at the site of the replica of the operation room.

"A parched middle age woman who is seeking grandchildren. Your mother. My mother-in-law. May I go on? We have kept her waiting long enough. I think it is about time, don't you?" Hotsuma goad at her turning to another page of the form. Ryoko glance up at him, "Hey, you are supposed to be on my side!" He grins adjusting his glasses with his middle finger continuing to write some more keynotes on the inspection form. Ryoko gawked at him. She remembered the long mane he wore when they first met, but she had to admit, she likes the way his hair was now. It made him look refined, more attractive. He stopped writing to turn to her.

"You know there is an empty room two doors down…" He expressed with a cocked brow peeking over at the other women. Ryoko smirked and was about to deliver an erotic comeback of her own when the lavender-haired woman interrupted.

"My husband and I have been trying for months, hopefully, Kami can grant us a child in due time." Ayeka sighed staring dreamily at the bassinet beside the hospital bed. Ryoko quirked a brow at her and sighed.

' _Steal the show, why don't ya?'_

"I am sure you two will have your wish, soon." Ryoko feigned to care. Ayeka smiled at them. "Thanks to you as well, unfortunately, this is the end of the tour. It has been a pleasure to show you around, Colonel."

"Yes, the hospital is in great standing I am confident the General will be happy to read it in the report…which I need to get started on. I should be going now." He bowed exiting the room, Ryoko waved him off pouting.

"Ms. Ryoko, today we will be working in the Casualty department. For the first two hours, you will take vitals and distribute medicines if necessary with Ms. Kiyone. As for the other half, you would serve food and clean until your shift is over with Ms. Mihoshi." Ayeka addressed Ryoko.

"Oh joy," Ryoko muttered, watching her mother signing off on some papers that were handed to her.

"It is just the first day, Ms. Ryoko. I am going to check the others, see you in a few." Ayeka muttered smugly leaving the room. Ryoko howled in frustration once Ayeka was out of earshot, and decided to speak to her mother. "What was with the power-trip earlier? I've never seen you act bitchy before." Ryoko rested on the wooden desk.

"What was that?" Washu looked up.

"I ask, what was with power-tripping earlier?" Ryoko brows quirked.

"No, the last part, ' _Bitchy'_ was it?" Washu draws in the distance.

"Well…yeah."

"Careful. Do remember you are not that old for a spanking. But, would you have preferred I call you 'My little Ryoko' and pinch your cheeks and your butt because you were being naughty?" Washu proceeded to demonstrate her words.

"Hey stop it! Since you put it that way, _No_. I am not a child!"

"Exactly, you are in a professional environment, young lady! I am not going to lower my standards just because you are my daughter, understand? Oh, and by the way, there is no fighting with the other volunteers!" She spoke sternly.

"Crystal. Though that old hag deserved it, she was hitting on my husband!" Ryoko debated only for her eyes lowering in obedience from the look her mother gave. Washu pouted remorsefully pulling her into a hug. "You will always be my little Ryoko…just not when you step foot in my establishment, all right?" Her nasal voice returned.

Ryoko sighed and pressed her palm against the metal door, her ears were already filled with gripes, groans, and coughing going on inside. Suddenly the door burst open almost knocking her away, a nurse ran out shouting for assistance with a disgruntled patient. Ryoko turned back to find some nurses already trying to apprehend the patient who screamed incoherently.

Ryoko winced as another patient heaved on the floor, nearby.

"Great, you're here! Take this!" Kiyone handed over the tray of medications. "Oh, don't worry about them, this is a normal occurrence." Ryoko nodded as she secures the tray in her arms. "So, I guess I will be your shadow today?"

"Something like that." Kiyone smile and walked over to the first bed. "Good morning, Mr. Tsuchida. How are you feeling today? This is Ryoko O'Hara. She will be assisting me today." Kiyone spoke a bit loud and careful. Ryoko rose a brow, almost chuckling at the way Kiyone address the man.

"Oh, my? Are they trying to send me to an early grave? Have two beautiful women this morning attending to me, I don't think my heart can take it." He gave a hearty chuckle.

"The bed numbers are placed under the cups. See?" Kiyone briefed. Ryoko nodded and picked up the bottle handing it to Mr. Tsuchida.

"Thank You, Darling." The middle age man took the cup. Ryoko poured some water into the cup and handed it to Mr. Tsuchida.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. After serving such a long time in the military one will grow accustomed to downing a pill with no water. Please just set it down." Ryoko smiled placing the cup back and picking up the tray. Kiyone and Ryoko bowed walking over to the next patient, and it continued for the next two hours.

Resting on the window sill, removing her white cap she looked out the window. She had to make use of her half an hour break until she moved on to help the klutz Mihoshi.

"There is a familiar face!" A male voice spoke from behind. There, those charming pools of brown stared back at her.

"Hello?" She decided to feign confusion. "I am sorry…?"

"It is me, Tenchi Masaki!"

"Oh, I am sorry. It has been a long day." She fanned herself with the hat.

"I hope Ayeka hasn't been working you too hard." He stood beside her looking out the window. Ryoko looked up at him. "Of course not." She retorted jokily.

"You can tell me the truth you know." He laughed, he stepped back to face her again. "Have you seen her around?"

"Not recently. I haven't heard her, so…" She trailed off hoping he would pick up the joke. And to her surprise, he laughed. "Yeah, her voice is pretty distinct. Well see you around Ryoko—I mean, Mrs. O'Hara, was it?"

"Ryoko is fine." She smiled waving back watching him turn to run down the corridor.

"Ready?!" A high-pitched voice rang out behind her.

"Mihoshi, I still have another couple of minutes before I start."

"Oh? That's right. You do." Mihoshi's mouth twisted, then frowned.

Ryoko smiled, "We can kill some time walking around."

"Yeah Okay!" Mihoshi cheerfully retorted interlocking her arm in Ryoko's.

 **...**

 **Chirp. Chirp**.

"Luna, I've missed you. Mommy had a long day and she is really tired. Have a good night, Luna." Ryoko smiled to the bird.

"I'm home!" She called out. No response. A faint light burned from the bedroom, Ryoko smiled seductively as she removed her coat, releasing her hair out of her low bun. She stopped at the threshold resting her head on the wooden panel sadly looking at the disheveled sheets. Empty. Ryoko sauntered over to the bed pulling the blanket over legs.

"How did the rest of your day go?" She questioned the empty room. "I am just happy the day is over. And I am home with you." She smiled sadly at the spot Hotsuma would lay, she let her body fall limp.

…

Finding it difficult to sleep, Ryoko decided she needed some tea.

As the kettle whistle pulling her out of her frustration, she turned off the stove pouring the hot liquid into her favorite mug. She walked out onto the porch feeling the succor in the night's breeze.

Tenchi sat on the steps of the home, he and his determined spouse went four rounds in their lovemaking. Instead of it being a cherished event in their marriage it was becoming a chore: Trying for a child. He decided he needs to clear his head and began to take a nightly stroll. He soon heard the light chirps of a particular Japanese Waxwing. He smiled remembering the encounter the day before. To his surprise, Tenchi noticed Ryoko sitting on the porch with her legs bent to her chest and head buried within its darkness.

"Hey," Tenchi said coyly resting on the banister.

"Hey yourself." Ryoko wiped her cheeks feigning good spirits.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"How'd you figure? I just like to relax under the moon with Luna." She lied.

"Oh really?" Tenchi brows rose. Ryoko turned away bashfully as he stared at her. She cleared her throat, "Would you like some tea, Mr. Masaki?"

"Ah, I don't want to impose." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay really, have a seat. I will be back in a jiffy." He smiled watching her enter the home. He made his way up the stairwell and sat down.

"Here you go." She handed over the mug with a smile.

"Thanks." He smiled. Ryoko stared down at her reflection. Tenchi decided to break the ice. "Beautiful night."

"Yeah, it truly is. Perfect view of the moon." Ryoko stared in awe at the moon, resting her chin in her palm. Tenchi stared at her. _'Beautiful, I have to paint her one day.'_

"Have you look into acting?" Tenchi inwardly cringed at his question. Ryoko blinked at him over the rim of her mug, shifting a bit in her seat.

"Well, I am no Yoshiko Yamaguchi…or a Marilyn Monroe. I don't have such talent for the big screen."

"Don't doubt yourself, Ryoko. You are absolutely stunning. I think with some dedication and time. You can make it!" Tenchi encouraged, Ryoko bashfully smiled.

"That means a lot Tenchi. I wish my husband would feel the same way." They both looked into each other's eyes. Not wanting to look away.


	3. Understanding

Forgotten Sonata

Ryokoluv17

* * *

"Tenchi, where were you? Where did you go last night? I woke and you were gone, where did you go?" Ayeka sent an onslaught of questions as he approached the table. Sasami looks to him with a questionable expression, kicking her feet repeatedly under her chair. "Sasami cut that out, that is not ladylike!" Ayeka chastised for a split second.

"I am a kid!" Sasami exclaimed continuing her breakfast.

"Tenchi?" Ayeka reverts her attention back to him.

"Ayeka please, I simply went for a walk and just crashed on the couch when I returned." He closed his eyes sighing gallingly flopping down in the chair. ' _Cut me a break…'_

"Right, I am sorry." Ayeka retorted sensing the irritable tone in his voice, she peered at him over the rim of the mug. Much more to her dismay, she watched her husband's expression changed into a mask of annoyance. Tenchi began to fidget with the chopsticks, lips pursed and brows furrowed, the growing feeling of irritation rose within him rapidly, he coveted for some peace. He needed to get out of the tense atmosphere. "Come on Sasami, don't want you to be late for school." He muttered wiping the corner of his mouth. Sasami glance skeptically at her brother-in-law's retreating form and to her sisters dejected expression.

"See ya later, Ayeka!" Sasami shouts dropping her spoon into the remnants of her hot cereal.

"Have a good day at school Sasami!" Ayeka feigned in a cheerful voice picking up the bowl.

…

Clad in just a blue striped pajama top and underwear, she scratched the side of her head groggily casting a look to the table already set with breakfast waiting to be eaten. Ryoko scoffed, "Gee, trying to make up for your absence last night?" Ryoko shook her head putting up her hand kindly.

"Now Ryoko, you should be understanding like the good wife you are, you should know that your husband's job is demanding." Emulating her mother in a mock authority. Ryoko tossed the note that was resting on the table mat. "Let's see what is on the menu?" She lifted the food cover, and to her dismay frowned at the sight of the meal. "Better than nothing, I guess." She muttered flopping down in the chair.

…

"Are you and Ayeka fighting again?" Sasami probe looking up at Tenchi.

"Why do you think that?" Tenchi looked down innocently swinging their hands together to and fro. Sasami stopped, her other arm gently tugged on Tenchi's forearm, "For one, we are pretty ahead of schedule…we have at least twenty-five minutes before the gates open. Two, you barely touch your breakfast! You seem a bit…guilty. You are a naughty boy, Tenchi!" Sasami began to giggle behind her hand.

"Sasami quit that," Tenchi whined as he knelt before her. "It is nothing to worry about, I am sure of that!"

"Now I am worried since you say not to worry." Sasami pouted rocking on her heels.

Tenchi smirk and took her hand. "We can walk by the lake to buy us some time. How about it?"

…

Ayeka groaned resting back on the wooden counter. In her mind's eye, she replayed the bothered expression on her spouse's face. Suddenly, the old feeling of sorrow enveloped her, the tightening under her eyes began, to ease the agony she began fanning herself, not permitting to shed a tear. Though, it went away as quickly as it started. Ayeka started to regain her composure bit by bit. She peered over her shoulder at the clock, "Ah, would you look at the time? I have to go or else I will miss the bus!"

Her handbag that was propped tightly on her shoulder now swung against her leg. Just ahead of her, Ryoko was watering the plants and carried on a one-sided conversation in the presence of Luna, the Cyan hair beauty turned her head in time to catch the sight of Ayeka standing meters away with a look of forlornness.

"Good Morning! Head in the clouds there, Masaki?" Ryoko called out from her spot on the patio.

Ayeka paused in mid-step, and glance up. "Ms. Ryoko, I was daydreaming, forgive me. Good Morning to you as well!" Ayeka places her purse back on her shoulder, slowly regaining her optimistic self.

Ryoko brow cocked at her muttering to herself, "Ugh, so uppity."

"I can only speculate, I am a bit tired." Ayeka held her hand above her eyes blocking the intense light of the sun as she approached. "I am actually heading off on a brief errand. Would you like to come with? Kiyone and Mihoshi are on shift today. I can use the company."

"Ah, yeah sure, give me a minute. Have a seat." Ryoko hesitantly spoke motioning the melodramatic woman to the chair.

…

"Snazzy place…" Ryoko jested beside Ayeka. "Too uppity for my liking."

Ayeka grabbed two glasses of wine perched on a nearby table, handing one over to Ryoko. "Could have fooled me, judging that you once lived in a fashion-forward district in Paris. Every year, the hospital staff holds a ball. This year is significant since the Japanese Defense Force is on rest and recuperation."

"Right." Ryoko frowned a bit. "How could I have forgotten." Ayeka's ears perked in curiosity was it a question or a statement, she could not decipher which was the case. But who cares, she had better things to worry about.

Fleeting thoughts began to fill Ryoko's mind as she sipped the wine.

"Ms. Ayeka!" Both women turned to the voice, Ryoko watch as a young woman walked over spreading her arms outward her cerise shirtwaist dress sashay in time with her hip movements the sound of her heels filling the quiet room, she kissed both sides of Ayeka's cheek. "Yoshiko, glad to see you again! Your mother told me she is going to be away for a week! She deserves the break, such a hard worker, she is!"

"Absolutely, she has already informed me you were coming by, and that your measurements should be perfect this time!" Yoshiko for a quick second glanced at Ryoko.

"I can't wait to try it on! Oh, where are my manners? Ryoko, this is Yoshiko she is the daughter of one of the best seamstress here in Tokyo. Yoshiko, Ryoko." Ayeka nudges the woman who was more than engrossed in the wine. Ryoko retorted with a smug grin.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Yoshiko offered her fingers to Ryoko. Ryoko held her hand, and purposely curtsy. Her head lifted grinning at the woman. "I am overwhelmed by your respect. Though you must be a kidder?"

"One of my notable qualities." Ryoko mocked snobbishly grinning wider. Yoshiko let out a nervous giggle, returning her attention to Ayeka.

"Ms. Ayeka." Yoshiko ushered her into the fitting room.

…

"Enough!"

"Just suck it in a little!"

"Stop, I can't even lift my arms!" Ayeka shouted breathing heavily, "Enough! It's too tight! I can not move my upper torso, Yoshiko!" Ayeka pleaded.

"You definitely gained some weight. I am definitely not going to place myself in a predicament, trying to adjust the dress! My mother will have a fit!" Yoshiko places her hands on her hips, looking at Ayeka's reflection.

Ayeka sighed miserably looking at herself. "It will be horrific to scrap such a beautiful dress, I will just wear a kimono instead, but…" Ayeka shuffled around to the woman sitting behind her. "Ryoko?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Peering up from a newspaper.

"Would you like to try this dress on?"

Ryoko sights landed on the dress, it was indeed beautiful, a floor-length off-the-shoulder black gown. Ryoko drew close in awe at the dress, she has seen these faille gowns frequently in Paris, "Ayeka, are you sure about this? I mean…" Ryoko trailed off reaching out to touch the fabric, Ayeka smiled lifting the dress slightly to step off the platform. "Just try it, I am sure it will fit beautifully. Give it a try, Ryoko."

"If you insist."

…

"It is perfect!" Yoshiko exclaimed as she moved Ryoko's loose waves to one side of her shoulder. Ryoko sympathetically smiled turning to Ayeka, "It is beautiful." Ayeka stepped on to the platform fixing the sleeve of the dress.

"Great! think of it as my gift to you. You are welcome!" Ayeka smiled.

"What? Are you serious? It's lovely and all, but I can't accept this!" Ryoko shuffled back to the full-length mirror.

"Hotsuma will be floored when he sees you." Ayeka stood closely beside Ryoko.

Yoshiko interjected excitingly, "You have the perfect body for this dress!" Yoshiko saw the brief expression on Ayeka's face.

"I did not mean it like that, Ms. Ayeka. You have a great body as well."

"It's okay, Yoshiko. Ryoko is indeed beautiful, and the dress fits in all the right places. Oh, look at the time, time is just going by. Yoshiko, please help Ryoko out of the dress. She and I have other places to go."

"We do?" Ryoko questioned as she was hauled back to the changing room.

Once the two made their way onto the street, Ryoko turned to Ayeka. "My husband will have a fit if I were to spend money recklessly."

"Stop worrying, what he does not know won't hurt him" Ayeka interlock her arm with Ryoko's. "Come on!"

…

"Ever ponder where your life is really going?" Ayeka uttered as the two sat in a booth of a coffee shop. "What is your purpose in life?"

"Hmm I do, like what underwear I am going to wear, or how am I going to wear my hair for the day? What of it? Why the theorizing? Why are you being so weird today?" Ryoko bantered back.

"Just thinking…like will I be a good mother? when the time comes? Tenchi and I have tried several times and we haven't succeeded at conceiving. It is placing a significant damper on our marriage" Ayeka pursed her lips resting her face in her hand. "Ryoko, I must be quite frank with you. I don't think I am being a good wife. How do you and your husband do it? How do you work out your problems?"

Ryoko looked on, contemplating on what to say. "Marriages are not meant to be perfect. My mother always says that- and I quote 'Marriages are not designed to be perfect. It is hard labor till 'death do you part.' And to be quite honest, our situations are quite similar. Hotsuma wants to have a family, and I don't know if I want to as of yet." Ryoko bit her bottom lip and looked to Ayeka peering down at her tea like it was the best thing she saw all day. Of course, Ayeka wants to be the center of attention. Ryoko shook her head and in feigned sympathy, alerted the other woman with a light tap on the table."Enough of me, Ayeka you are a good wife, because you care about how your husband feels, it is surely evident. Try speaking with him about it, clear the air, that's what a marriage stems from…communication!" Ryoko reached out to place her hand on Ayeka's own. She felt proud of herself for offering great advice, only if she would practice what she preaches. For over the last year of their marriage, Ryoko cowered at the times of intimacy feigning fatigue to escape from having to open up to Hotsuma about how she truly felt on starting a family, at twenty years old, she still has her whole life ahead of her.

"Your absolutely right." Ayeka gave a genuine smile for the first time for the day, placing her other hand on top of Ryoko's. "Thanks! Thank you for listening!"

…

Waving off Ayeka, Ryoko made her way up the steps sluggishly. Delivering a salutation to Luna, she stared glumly ahead of her removing her shoes in the foyer. An empty table and living room welcomed her once more. She tossed the garment bag over the back of the couch, taking a B-line straight to her room discovering a note lying on her pillow. Ryoko recited the note out loud, one word: "Sorry", trigger a lone tear to fall. Another word: "Promise", elicit another tear to roll down her cheek. Ryoko sighed falling back on her pillow not forgetting to crumble the letter and tossing it to the floor.

…

"I'm home!" Ayeka called out as she walked into the living room. She placed her purse on the chair and headed into the dining room. She was greeted by her little sister and a brief glance from Tenchi. She disguised her dismay by wiping the countertop with a damp towel. She let out an exasperated whimper, with a quick apology she hurried out the room. Tenchi looked to Sasami assuring that Ayeka was okay, and headed to the room.

"Ayeka…" Tenchi began closing the door behind him.

"No, I am alright Tenchi…I am sorry for causing you such discomfort this morning. I just got worried. I hope you understand?" Ayeka dabbed at her cheeks, keeping her back turned from him.

"Ayeka…I do understand but I am responsible for myself." Tenchi growled as Ayeka embraced herself still turned away from him. "Okay, I was being inconsiderate this morning and I am sorry for that. But…" Tenchi trailed off as Ayeka twisted to him, "Please understand I do need my space at times."

"I do and I am so sorry." Ayeka hid her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't apologize. Please stop apologizing!" Tenchi held her arms, he soon felt her head move, lips claiming his neckline. "…Ayeka, please not now. I need to help Sasami with her homework."

"'Kay…I am so…going to take a nap. I am going to take a nap." Ayeka separated from him reluctantly. Tenchi eyed her as she removed her slippers and climbed under the covers.

…

Later that night, almost like a ritual Ryoko poured herself a cup of tea and poured another cup proceeding to the patio. She placed the other mug across from her and rested back in her chair, promptly bringing her legs up to her chest. As if the tea summoned the presence, a familiar voice spoke a few meters away.

"Hey…" Tenchi spoke.

"Hey yourself." Ryoko uttered turning her head to him. "I made some tea for you."

"You were expecting me. How thoughtful of you." Tenchi chuckled jogging up the steps and taking the seat across from her. Ryoko watched as he took a sip, she was gracious when he smiled back and continue to sip the tea. Ryoko found comfort in just briefly glancing and smiling at him, he did the same.

"Another beautiful night." He commented turning his body outward resting on the wall of the house, staring at the moon.

"It is…" Ryoko intently looks at him.

"Would you like to take a walk…with some extra company?" Tenchi offered raising his cup at Ryoko. Ryoko nervously laughs and agreed.

…

"I just love the stars," Ryoko commented dreamily hugging the body of the mug. Tenchi eyed her profile as she looked up.

"Perhaps, we can do this more often…if you want?" Tenchi offered nervously. Ryoko peered ahead of her and nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." She smiled as a breeze passes through making her hug herself. Tenchi took notice and hands his mug over to remove his sweater placing it over her shoulders. "There." He smiled, Ryoko blushed and expressed gratitude after expressing her neglectful mind. His scent wafting to her nostrils.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It happens to the best of us. You are indeed too young for memory lapses." Tenchi laughed wholeheartedly, making Ryoko blush.

I love the sound of his laughter

The two came to a stopped overlooking the lake.

"It is so peaceful, I guess living here is not so bad."

"Did I hear that correctly?" Tenchi turned to her fully almost affronted. Ryoko side glanced briefly and smiled.

"I did not mean it as an insult, Mr. Masaki." She began to chuckle, "Though, when I first moved in I was not all that impressed."

"Well you were living in a more sophisticated setting, you do have such liberties to say what you feel. What you think I should change? I can bring up the matters to my father." He crossed his arms turning back to the lake.

"I can assure you my matters are not that major." She giggled at him. His brown depths scrutinize her, they were unreadable, and she was mesmerized by the mystery in them.

"It is in my best interest that my occupants are comfortable, so I do encourage a lot of feedback from residents." Ryoko eyes narrowed as she attempted to is the meaning behind his words, perhaps she was reading too much into the situation that was beginning to develop between them.

"So, holiday ball is in a few days." Ryoko changed the subject effortlessly.

"Yes, it is truly not my cup of tea, no pun intended." The two laughed once more.

"How so?"

"Merely the big wigs and their urbane wives, if I am not mistaken, it is more of the wives showing off their lovely dresses off."

"I know what you mean…" Both mugs were now empty and Tenchi offered to hold both of the cups, as Ryoko secured the sweater tightly on her shoulders. "Let's head on back."

"Sure."

…

A very fatigued Hotsuma opens the door, walking into the foyer. The home was quiet and he smiled assuming Ryoko was already asleep. A great way to surprise her or perhaps seducing her, he thought. He stopped short of the threshold to the bedroom to his disappointment the bed was empty, though disheveled. He noticed the crumpled paper lying on the floor, and he bent to pick it up. He came down to the conclusion that Ryoko could be upset with him.

Suddenly he heard the door opened, finding Ryoko holding two mugs, removing her shoes. A pleasant smile surfacing on her lips. He made a mental note of it, he watches as she went through the notions of washing the mugs still unaware of his presence. He rested on the wall with his arms folded, he heard a light hum emanating from the beauty. This was his chance. Hotsuma ceased the moment to embrace her from behind, slightly causing her to jolt.

"You little sneak," Ryoko commented as she placed the mugs to dry.

"Company?" Hotsuma questioned tightening his hold around her petite waistline.

"Yes…Ayeka." Ryoko lied as she twisted around to face him.

"You two are forming a great friendship, I see."

"For the most part." Ryoko felt his embraced tighten around her waist, she hesitantly peered up at him. "So, you are not upset with me?" He commented with a cocked brow as Ryoko shook her head, "Excellent! I have missed every part of you." His tan fingers tickled the skin of her neck down to her collarbone almost to her bosom. Ryoko tilted her head away and lick her lips, as his own claim her neck. She tilts back more as he brought her closer him, bunching the pajama top in his large hands.

"Hotsuma…" Ryoko moaned feeling the intensity building. Ryoko places her hands on both sides of his face prying it from her neck. "You must be very tired, why don't you take a shower and I will make you a little snack."

"Nope, I want you instead." He groaned picking her up hauling her to the bedroom. He laid her down despite her repeated protests and straddled her. Ryoko felt her pajama top giving way, as he unbuttoned the shirt, her hands gripped his preventing him from going any further. "Are you sure? You must've had a long day." It was then she felt him stop and look her in the eyes.

"Damn it Ryoko!" He sat up turning his back on her, burying his hand in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked more to himself.

"I…I am not in the mood." Ryoko started to button her shirt, Hotsuma scoffed digging into his pocket for the crumpled paper he discovered earlier. He tossed the paper in front of her. "You gave that same excuse for the last two years! Give it up! I am at my wits end with this! Why the hell can I not touch my own WIFE?!"

Ryoko peered up nonchalantly, "Do you really want to know?" He stared sternly at her, "Please inform me!"

"I am not ready…to be a mother. I just need some time to get my life in order, Okay? I want to be mentally prepared for such a big step!" She finally confessed.

Hotsuma looked away briefly, as he sought to find the words to relay to her.

"There are so many things, I would like to accomplish and I just want to at least do that." She continued.

"Ryoko…" He began with a sigh.

"I know what you are going to say. I have heard it all before!" She needed to relinquish his power.

"Have you?"

"Of course I have! I have followed you around, watch you reach different levels in your career, worry sick about you when you have to go on those missions, not knowing if you would return to me alive! Now, it is time for me to want you to do the same for me. I want to fulfill my dreams!"

"Fine, such as?"

"I have always wanted to act, sing...become my own version of 'Marilyn Monroe'. Perhaps make it to Hollywood." Ryoko smiled hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Let us be realistic here. Stop being delusional. She is American, you are Japanese. In those Westerners eyes, we are nothing, we are nothing but folly and relentless Japs that attacked Pearl Harbor!" Hotsuma explained, only to stop short seeing Ryoko's dejectedness.

"No shit, Why don't you just rip my heart out now?" Ryoko threw the pillow away from her.

"But you do understand what I am telling you? Fine. I will let you follow your dreams and I won't lay a hand on you until you are ready. However, on the day I have your permission, there won't be any backing out of it. Okay?" He looked at her with a bit of mischief in his blue eyes.

A smile slowly crept across Ryoko's lips, she felt a significant weight lift off her shoulders.

"Deal!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as he held her, only to feel a growing arousal by such proximity.

"Maybe we can also refrain from such close contact, it is not helping me physiologically." Ryoko giggled and kiss his cheek.

…

Once he returned home, Tenchi remained on the couch, holding his coat, smiling to himself. He brought the coat to his nose, smelling the faint scent of perfume. At that moment, Ayeka opened the bedroom door, startling him, as usual, she apologized. She then noticed he was still dressed in his outerwear but refrain from asking questions. Tenchi sat silently observing her from his peripheral. Ayeka sauntered to the kitchen, pouring herself some water and heading back to the room hastily. He let out a sigh, grateful for the peace, wanting to savor the moment he had just shared with the Cyan beauty.

…


	4. So, warm

Forgotten Sonata

By Ryokoluv17

"That O'Hara has a body on her. It is comparable to that of a western actress...slender with a slim waist, and plump buttocks. Her husband will be more than happy to show her off. In fact, everyone will be looking at her at the ball." Yoshiko finished her last adjustments to the obi and stood back from Ayeka. The corners of Ayeka lips lifted in feigned contentment.

"This kimono was the best choice, wasn't it Yoshiko?" Ayeka moved from side to side examining the robe, clearly snubbing Yoshiko's commentary on a certain woman.

"Why of course it is, Ayeka. You look stunning!" Yoshiko prattled clasping her hands together. Ayeka smiled warmly soaking in the devotion from the woman. At that moment, the bell jingle as the door opened, Mihoshi and Kiyone walked in.

"Ohayo! Oh, that is a stunning kimono, right Kiyone?!" Mihoshi gushed as she plopped down in the chair.

"I thought you were going to wear a gown." Kiyone inquired in awe.

"I've decided to give it to the less _fortunate_ " Ayeka allowed the hint to loom in the air, as she began to disrobe changing into her polka dot wrap around dress. Yoshiko glances at the women in a mild state of shock until Ayeka turned to her. "Yoshiko, be a doll and grab some extra wine glasses."

"Speaking of the less _fortunate._ What are your thoughts on our new _friend_?" Ayeka poured the wine into the glass.

"Friend? Ryoko?" Kiyone held out her glass for Ayeka. "I think she is a good person. Though I know you have your own reservations."

"Hmm. You are so sharp." Ayeka repressed her comment by sipping the wine.

"There is something that is quite off about her. Can't quite place it." Ayeka pressed her finger to her lips in deep thought.

"What could that be? Other than your jealousy." Kiyone questioned. Ayeka eyed her over the brim of the cup.

…

"…I was walking through the murky waters of a Vietnamese village. I heard the echo of gunfire ahead of me." The male patient paused briefly. Washu dropped her pen, completely fascinated by the patient's account. By all the stories she was told of war, Washu felt as if she was just as involved. Boredom was never a thought.

"So, you were in a secure location. I understand you must've been terrified." Washu interjected with a smile, eliciting a smile from the man in front of her.

"The only thing was…I was carrying the head of a Vietnamese soldier, my fingers gripped his mane, and his eyes stared up at the smoke-filled sky. Mouth parted in a failed attempt to yell. I was not afraid. I needed a trophy to show those S.O. B's I was worth something!" The male patient motioned with his hand in a reenactment. Washu pea green eyes widen watching his every movement with interest.

Returning to his seat, his expression turned serious. "Dr. Hakubi…I have some pain in my neck, I think it is a scratch, do you mind checking it for me?" The patient question with little to no hesitation. Washu peered up from her notes to look at the man. He seems sincere, her mouth parted to speak, only to smile and nod rising from her chair. Her heels filled the room, coming to a stop a few meters away. The young man looks up and smiles slightly turning his head for her to examine the area of concern. Washu scrutinized the area, not finding any indication of the wound in question, without warning an arm shot out to her left, Washu eyes widen in realization but it was too late for her to scream for help.

"Kazuo, I understand that you are dealing with the trauma which is hard to walk away from." Washu felt his grip tightened around her. "Let me help you." Washu utter motherly.

"Those Bastards! They left me to die out there! Now I am in here, this is a prison, I am not crazy!" Kazuo shouted. Rapidly, a few guards and medical personnel rushed into the room, to Washu's dismay.

"Stand down! This is not going to help if you corner him like this!" Washu urged the staff to keep a safe distance.

"Kazuo! Please I beg of you to continue, what else have they done to you? Tell me!" Washu held her hand over his. Behind her, Kazuo bit his lip, stifling a sob, nestling his face in her wavy hair. "Go on, tell me." Washu urged.

"They've pushed me around because I was weak, a good for nothing, a waste product!" The broken remnant of a teacup, he created into a weapon lowered a bit. Washu made eye contact with the guard that was closer, encouraging him to try and take control of the situation. As the guard made a step, Kazuo went back into a defensive mode. With the bit of training in self-defense, Washu was able to remove herself and take hold of the arm holding the weapon. A panic Kazuo glances around landing sights at the guard's waist and took hold of the weapon at his side.

"You tricked me, you bitch!" Kazuo draws the weapon turning it on Washu. Washu eyes widen.

…

Hotsuma rested on the door frame of the bathroom, gazing at Ryoko as she fastened her hair a low ponytail. His blue eyes loomed over her powdered blue dress, adoring how the garb hugged her figure in all the right places. Hotsuma began to lustfully stare at her to the sweetheart neckline to her petite waistline.

"You look like a Parisian woman." He walked over embracing her from behind.

"Vraiment? Merci mon Mari" Ryoko smiled placing on her signature red lipstick.

"Ne me taquine pas" Hotsuma muttered in French, his lips teased her neck and began to massage her arms when the sound of the phone startled them. Curiosity baited at them, the house phone hardly ever rings. She walked into the living room to her husband, placing her hand on his back, gazing at his face.

"Slow down. What? Are you sure it was her? I will be there as soon as I can." Hotsuma places the phone down looking ahead of him in deep thought. Sensing the quietness from her spouse she began to caress his back. "Hotsuma? Who was it?"

"Princess…" He began, Ryoko grimaced preparing herself for the grave news she will be receiving. He takes hold of her hands. "What? You're scaring me. What is it?"

"That was the MP station…Washu was attacked by a patient not long ago." Ryoko rocked falling into him, she gripped Hotsuma's arms.

"Is she okay? What?" Ryoko voice became hoarse, breathing became labor.

"He is in custody. It was speculated that he had a gun." Hotsuma brought her closer, only to tightened his hold when he heard Ryoko gasped.

"We need to get to her!" She separated from him running to the foyer to place on her shoes.

"No! It is best you remain here, I need to get to the bottom of this," Hotsuma assisted her to her feet, taking her to the room, and lying her down.

"Hotsuma…" Ryoko attempted to sit up.

"Rest now, please. I am heading to the station to find out more. I would take you once I return."

…

"Hello, Masaki residence! Yes, Nurse Shigeko, how are you? No, Ayeka is not in. Would you like to leave a message? Sure, ready when you are. Dr. Hakubi?! Yes! I-I will be sure to tell her." Tenchi slammed the phone down immediately running out the house.

 _I hope she is home!_ He ran as fast as he could, as he reached the steps of the home, he leaped to the patio and opened the outer door and knocked on the other.

"Ryoko! Ryoko! Are you in there?!" Tenchi knocked occasionally peering into the home from the window.

Inside, Ryoko stares tearfully upward to the ceiling. As the sound of the knocking draws her attention, she slowly rises and making her way to the door.

"Tenchi…What's up?" She muttered somberly wiping away a few tears as she rested her head on the door.

"Ryoko, I came over as soon as I found out! I am very sorry." He drew her into a hug. At that moment, her light cherry blossomed perfume filled his nostrils his fingers meddled her hair. _So, soft._ Ryoko eyes closed her eyes enclosing her arms around him. _So, warm._

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me," Ryoko spoke feigning optimism as they separated.

"If it means anything I was informed she was merely wounded. Not life-threatening." Ryoko eyes widen clasping her hands over mouth. "That's great news!" Ryoko brought him into another hug.

"I can take you to her if you want? I have my father's pick-up truck for the day." Tenchi pointed to the truck outside the home.

"Yes!" Ryoko exclaimed immediately grabbing her sweater and shoes, suddenly coming to a stop. With her back turned from her him, she sighed. "Oh no, my husband promises to take me to the hospital once he returns."

"I see. Well, send my regards." Tenchi hesitantly turns away.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko called out softly. He turns back.

"Take me to her."

…

Hey everyone,

Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay haven't had the opportunity to really upload consistently. Hopefully with the holidays approaching I have a lot of downtime to really get this story underway.

Until next time!


	5. Discourse

Forgotten Sonata

By Ryokoluv17

"Mom!" Ryoko barges into the room rushing over to Washu's bedside immediately pulling her into an embrace, Tenchi followed behind with the same urgency. Washu scowled separating herself from her daughter's stronghold after noticing the young man. She picks up her oval handheld mirror feverishly fixing her hair

Ryoko snatches the mirror out of her hand. "Hey, I was worried about you. I was visibly shaking all over. Are you alright?!"

Washu sighed, brushing off Tenchi's bow in acknowledgment. "Oh, stop your howling! How do you think I felt? With that gun pointing at me, I pissed myself. Literally! Curse old age and a weak bladder." Washu fanned herself recounting the embarrassing moment. "Thank Kami, it was simply a graze, damn bastard," Washu muttered.

"Wait 'til I get my hands on him?! I'll show him not to mess with the Hakubi women!" Ryoko balled her fist victoriously. Washu groaned once more. "One look at that gun you would've cowered away." She stifled a laugh at Ryoko's stunned expression before placing her hand on top of hers sympathetically.

"Mr. Masaki, how much do you need for fuel? Ryoko hand me my purse, hurry now." Washu leveled at the man.

"Dr. Hakubi that won't be necessary. Please." Tenchi placed his hands up timidly.

"Now you don't have to cover for my little Ryoko. She dragged you all the way here," Washu eyed both of them skeptically.

"Mom stop it, I asked Tenchi for a ride since it this is an urgent matter, I was extremely worried." Ryoko exaggerated placing her hand on top of Washu's pallid one.

"It's no trouble really." Tenchi scratched the back of his head.

"Your lost bucko. Could've bought yourself some pop or a nice playboy magazine." Washu joked resting back on her pillow.

"Mother!" Another voice shouted causing the three to jolt in surprise. Tenchi moved to the side as another woman crossed the threshold hastily heading to the bedside. Tenchi noticed she possess the same qualities of Ryoko, though older and taller with chocolate colored orbs. The woman sights landed on him, before darting to Ryoko.

"Nagi. What the hell?" Ryoko snarls.

"Ryoko. Nice to see you again." Nagi retorted disapprovingly, she turned to Washu from her position at the foot of the bed. "Mother, how are you feeling?"

"I am much better now, seeing my two daughters in the same room. It took a near death experience for this to happen?!" Washu voice rose adjusting her pillow.

"You mean half-sisters," Ryoko muttered as her fingers fiddle over the wooden bureau bouncing over the rim of the sink.

"Sisters none the less!" Nagi shot back.

"To hell with that!" Ryoko mimicked thrusting up her middle finger.

"So childish! Kuso Ku-" Nagi started before realizing she was in the presence of her mother and guest. Tenchi eyes widen at the realization of what Nagi was on the verge of saying. He nearly gagged at the fact, that the woman was urging her sister to eat fecal matter.

"Ya! This is not the time to fight! Might cause me to have a relapse." Washu placed a warm cloth on her forehead as she rested back on the pillow.

"Mom stop being so dramatic!" Ryoko bellowed.

"Enough of the bellowing, you two are causing me wrinkles!" She removed the cloth resting it on the basin. Her attention goes back to the quiet male in the room, in a sweet manner she called out to him

"Mr. Masaki, do you mind taking Ryoko back? Nagi can stay with me for the time being."

"Really mom? Why chose her to stay with you? All we know she will leave you high and dry like she always has…chasing after dreams…men…with money. You know?" Ryoko scoffed. Nagi rolled her eyes, placing her briefcase in the seat Ryoko last occupied.

"What can I say? I am a woman who goes after what she wants. Allow me to walk you out it's the least I can do. I will be back shortly, mother." Nagi escorted the two out the room.

The three headed to the stairwell, Tenchi gulped looking to his peripheral at Ryoko. Ryoko ears were filled with the sounds of her sister's heels clicking behind her, her faint perfume flowing to her nostrils. Ryoko sighed and reached out to Tenchi.

"Tenchi, I will be down shortly. My bigheaded sister has something to say!" Ryoko kidded looking to Nagi impishly. Tenchi hesitantly nodded and bowed, descending to the lobby.

"What are you doing with him?" Nagi peered over the wooden banister.

"What are you implying?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ryoko I am not going to fight with you! I simply asked a question and I want an answer!" Nagi's voice raised slightly tugging on Ryoko's left arm, securing it in her hands.

"Who died and made you Queen?!" Ryoko snatched her arm back, backing away.

"Is he the one you like? It's him, isn't it?" Nagi drew close, her white pencil skirt remaining in place as she walked over. "You have that look on your face, the look you make when you are into someone."

Ryoko stared blankly back at her sister, "Stop with the overanalyzing, I am no test subject nor patient. Don't pull that reverse psychology crap on me! I do not know what you are talking about! I'll have you know I've been a loyal wife, I just so happen bumped into Tenchi and asked him for a ride! Nothing else."

"Tenchi or Mr. Masaki? Why are you explaining yourself? I can simply take another dose of your 'It is none of your business!'" Nagi countered.

Ryoko snarled making a step for the stairwell, "Stay out of my home life."

Nagi pulled her into an embrace. "All right, just promise me to be careful. I love you, little sister, get home safely." Nagi kissed Ryoko's forehead. Once Nagi turned away heading back to the room, Ryoko vigorously wiped her forehead as she made her way down the steps.

…

Ryoko continued to grumble to herself as she made her way to the pick-up truck waiting outside.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy," Ryoko said sarcastically closing the door.

"I never knew you had a sister." He started the truck, it lurched forward sharply, causing the young man to repeatedly apologize.

"Yeah, I failed to remember that detail." She retorted once she secured the lap belt around her.

"I don't mean to be prod but…why is there such a disconnect between you two?" Tenchi kept his sights on the road ahead of him. Ryoko twisted her head settling into the seat, "Nagi and I are half-sisters, I was more of a daddy's girl. While she was more of our mother's protégé, she decided to go to America to major in clinical psychology." She sighed resting her head on the window. "Damn overachiever." She muttered.

"I see, that must've been difficult being a Japanese living in America."

"Well, she got through somehow. She barely looks Japanese. Wait, just exactly who side are you on?"

"Sorry was curious. So, where is your father now?" Tenchi came to a stop.

"Dead." Ryoko retorted flatly. Tenchi nodded.

"Hey, Tenchi?" She questioned looking out the window.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can we not speak any more about my miserable life."

Tenchi smiled, "Sure thing, Ryoko."

…

"How dare you make this unit look bad?!" A voice alerted Hotsuma, as sauntered through the hall.

"Shut up!" Another shout filled the corridor. Hotsuma looked at the man posted outside the room.

"Sir!" The stunned soldier saluted.

"Crazy Asshole!" A grunt and more incoherent noises filled the room behind the closed door, Hotsuma burst in to find a man strapped to the chair with facial bruising's, and an imprint of a shoe smudge on his white hospital top.

"What's with all of this?!" Hotsuma pulled back the offender.

"Sir..." A breathless Captain uttered. Hotsuma grabbed his counterpart by the collar and ordered the guardsman to place the patient back into his holding area.

On the patio of the station, Hotsuma thrust the young officer ahead of him.

"Kazuo is still a patient, did it not dawned on you that there will be repercussions, Cpt. Ito?"

"Sir, you wouldn't allow that to happen, would you? After all, we grew up in this together. And you remember how you were when we were privates, your motto was that 'You can tell things if you beat someone up good' remember?" Captain Ito smiled.

"We are not privates." Hotsuma angrily stared at him. "I will keep this to myself, but don't let this happen again."

"It won't happen again, sir!" Ito brought himself to attention and saluted.

…

Tenchi brought the truck to a halt at the lake. It was the perfect time of day to catch the afternoon sun, peeking through the branches of the Cherry blossom trees that formed an arch over the bridge ahead. Tenchi turned back to the truck to see Ryoko resting her head on her arms on the door frame smiling contently to herself.

"It is more beautiful over the lake. It is a sight to see." Tenchi suggested watching her.

Ryoko shook her head, "It is more enjoyable when you close your eyes, let your senses take over. Try it." Tenchi smiled and closes his eyes, he tilts his head back with his hands gripping the corners of the door and allowed his senses to take over, just as Ryoko instructed. He was enjoying this feeling, feeling the breeze bypass him, the whiff of the cherry blossoms filling his nostrils. The feel of warmth over his hand. Pressure surrounding his hand. Holding his hand. A soft hand. A hand? Tenchi slowly opened his eyes staring down at the beauty before him. His fingers traveled to her face, to her lips, his thumb over her rosy bottom lip. Rosy lips. Tenchi pulled his hand back, looking at the stunned face of the woman before him. Ryoko slowly opened the door and closed it, the screech of old metal filled the air. Not daring to look into his eyes, she fiddled with her pointer finger and thumb.

"Ryoko. I am sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I'll walk from here. Thank you for the ride, Tenchi." She sprinted off.

…

Captain Ito and Hotsuma approached the reception desk. The two young nurses in mid-conversation began to blush. One broke away leaning over on the table. "How can I help you?" Captain Ito brows rose as he aimed to catch a glimpse of the woman's copious cleavage.

"Dr. Washu Hakubi's room, Please," Hotsuma said to the nurse, who instructed him to sign the log. He looked down to jot down his name when two slots above caught his attention: _Hakubi, Ryoko._ He was briefly taken back. The petite nurse escorted them to the stairwell and to the physician's room,

"Hey, Nurse...?" Captain Ito began in a flirty manner.

"Sora." She blushes, Ito places his arm around her and walks with her down the hall, not forgetting to wink back at Hotsuma. He shook his head and knocked, upon told to enter, he

found that Nagi was seated beside a sleeping Washu.

"Brother-in-law, happy to see you again!" Nagi sauntered over to embrace him.

"Nagi? I think you've mistakenly written the wrong name on the visitor's log sheet."

"You are so silly, of course I didn't. Mother's welfare, was more important than scribbling my name on that thing."

"I see, and I see she is doing fine, getting her beauty rest in as she would say." He studied the sleeping Washu, he lowered his head in disappointment, "I can't believe she disobeyed me…" He muttered to his self. The comment did not fell on deaf ears, Nagi peered up questionably.

"Marital issues, I presume?" Nagi took a brief glance at her mother.

Hotsuma sighed, "I'll have you know, Ryoko and I are not having any plunder in our marital discourse. After all, I just came to check on my mother-in-law and I can see she is well, so I will be going now." He placed on his headgear making his way to the door when Nagi spoke again.

"She came with another." Nagi uttered.

With his hand curved around the knob, curiosity goaded at him. He turned to her, "Who is the 'other'?" Nagi sighed drawing close, "Hasn't it been obvious? Hasn't she been acting peculiar? How's the sex life?" Hotsuma eyed her for a moment, mulling over her inquiries. The corner of his lips rose amusingly, "Snitching, are we?" Nagi's index finger toyed with the gold buttons of his jacket, and just over the insignia on his collar. "You know you were the one who got away…I guess you were seeking someone younger… more infantile." Nagi's rosy lips parted showing her pearly whites. Hotsuma scoffed pushing her away.

"Tenchi Masaki." She said in a whisper. "He is the one she likes." She stared straight into his eyes.

….

Ryoko sluggishly removed her shoes, she sauntered over the couch and plops down in a daze. Her mind constantly replaying the last interaction with Tenchi.

 _Flashback_

 _"It is more enjoyable when you close your eyes, let your senses take over. Try it." Tenchi smiles and closes his eyes, he tilts his head back with his hands gripping the corners of the door and allowed his senses to take over, just as Ryoko instructed._

" _Tenchi, don't lean back too far you will fall." Ryoko chuckled, sensing the man could not hear her she called out once more, holding his hand. "Tenchi! Tenchi!" She squeezed his hand once more. To her relief, she watches him open his eyes, peering down at her. She sat frozen in the passenger seat, as his hand cupped the side of her face. His thumb running across her lips, Ryoko watched as his face moves towards hers, out of reflex she quickly places her hand where his laid against her cheek, and her other arm stretching out to stop him._

" _Tenchi…" Ryoko uttered shakily. Tenchi face screwed in disbelief, as he rested his forehead on hers. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Ryoko moves her head slightly pushing him away. Tenchi held the door open for her, watching her hail him from afar. Not daring to look at him, she fiddled with her pointer finger and thumb._

" _Ryoko. I am sorry, I didn't mean to. Please let me explain" Tenchi reached out_

" _No need Tenchi, I'll walk from here. Thank you for the ride." She sprinted off._

Her fingers trekked up to her lips where his thumb had rested moments earlier.

….

Hotsuma hauls out of the room, hastily walking to the stairwell, Nagi rushes out after him stopping at the banister. "You didn't hear it from me!" She bellowed causing the hospital staff to look in her direction. Hotsuma made it to lobby to find Captain Ito philandering with the nurse at the front desk.

"Took you long enough," Captain Ito caught the stern look on Hotsuma's face, he immediately followed behind his senior. "What's the face for?"

"Take me home!" He ordered the man.

….

"I'm home!" Sasami shouted as she walked in. She walked into the living space noticing Tenchi sitting on the loveseat in a bit of a stupor. "Brother, I said 'I'm home'" She nudged his leg with a kick.

"Oh, Sasami welcome home!" His voice was hoarse as he looks up at her, Sasami immediately detected the change. "What's wrong?" Sasami tilted her head concern evident in her voice, Tenchi smiled sympathetically at the little girl, "You must be hungry? I will whip something up." He rose heading to the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Sasami turned to the voice, watching her sister walk in. Sasami quickly rose and bowed, running to her room. Ayeka blinks at the girl's antics, her attention turns to the man in the kitchen. She smiles walking over to him, noticing he was staring forlornly ahead of him. She rests back on the counter staring at him, "Something on your mind?" Tenchi jolts slightly, "No what makes you say that?" Ayeka twisted her body holding the hand that secured a spoon, "For starters, there are Udon noodles in a pot with no water." Tenchi brows quirked at her before looking into the pot. "Again, is there something on your mind? Let me take over, go and rest." Tenchi nodded handing the apron over to her.

…..

Ryoko remains in her spot until the sound of footsteps alerted her. She felt her heart pounding against the walls of her chest, she immediately shot up. Hotsuma storms into the living room seeking her out. He menacingly stared at her, as she frighteningly stares back.

"Before-Shut up!" Hotsuma cut her off, Ryoko lowers her head. He clasps his hand over his mouth trying to place a constraint on his temper. "Why did you go there after I distinctly told you, not to go?" Ryoko stared into his eyes, "It's my mother! What else did you expect me to do?" She panics. She watches him as he takes a seat on the arm of the couch, "Anything else? Like how you got there? Who took you there?!" Ryoko felt as if her legs were going to give out, she reaches out to the couch and sat down, staring ahead of her.

The couple sat on opposite sides of the couch, silent as they dealt with their own reservations. Some time had gone by before the other spoke. "Why are you pretending?" Hotsuma questioned not turning to her. Ryoko slowly turned to him, "I am not pretending. Why would you ask that?" Hotsuma chuckles as his vision blurs, a tear rolling down his cheek as anger build within him, "You never loved me, you hate me." He said spitefully. "I robbed you of your childhood. You weren't ready to be married, I forced you. Tenchi? That Masaki boy, he brings the youth out of you, doesn't he?" He twists to her; a few tears fall down her cheek. She felt confused and feeling like she was cornered. Ryoko makes an attempt to leave until Hotsuma pulls her back down by her wrist roughly. "Look at me! You hate me that much to not look me in the eye? Look at me!" He held her by the shoulders trying to have her look at him, Ryoko pushes him away. She walks off to the table, gathering her thoughts, but Hotsuma would not let the matter go. He roughly spins her around, cupping her chin in his hands, keeping her face to him. "Look at me…" He encouraged sorrowfully, his own voice croaking as he repeatedly ordered her to. Ryoko kept her eyes downcast, He studied her for a moment, his heartbreaking watching her refusing to look at him. Ryoko grimaced as she felt his hands roaming her body, gripping the fabric of her dress as he embraced her tightly. His lips kiss her neck up to her earlobe, he whispered in her, "Do you love him?" He eases his head back to get a good read on her tear-stained face, Ryoko shook her head. "No..." She utters, he kisses her passionately, his hand dips down her back to her buttocks and lifts her up on to the wooden table. His hands sought the pearl coated buttons and hastily rips the back of her dress.

"Hotsuma…please" She asserted as she arches against him, he took the moment to pull her dress down to her waist, seeking gratification at her bosom. Ryoko gritted her teeth in response to the pleasure she was receiving. "You promised you weren't going to do this until I was ready." She establishes a distance between them. Her amber eyes searching his blue orbs for an answer. He takes hold of her face, she grabs his wrists. "I want you now! I have waited a year to consummate this marriage. I have waited each day for you, I can't wait any longer!" He picks her up taking her into the bedroom. At the bed, he thrusts her forward and with a grunt, he pulls the ribbon that secured her hair out and lifted her dress up to her waist. With the ribbon, he tied her hands above her head, as she laid face down. Ryoko gasps as he kisses the nape of the neck, she felt his hand resting in the middle of shoulder blades. Hotsuma places most of his weight on her back as he enters her. Ryoko whimpers burying her face in the sheets.

Ayeka smiles as she places the finishing touches on the meals, she abruptly stops hearing rustling in the study. She peeks into the room, finding Tenchi removing all the books from the shelf, and art canvas scattered around him. "What are you doing, Tenchi?" Ayeka questioned placing her hands on her hips, looking around at the mess. Tenchi looks up blankly, "It was a mess, I needed to clean." Ayeka scoffed, "It was Sasami's turned to clean it last weekend. She always did a thorough job. You are acting odd! Come now, let's eat. Sasami dinner is ready!" Tenchi dejectedly glances around him.

"How was school today, Sasami?" Ayeka places the handkerchief on her lap.

"It was great, I received an A+ on my spelling test." Sasami smiles as she tucks the handkerchief within her collar. Sasami glances at Tenchi who struggled with picking up the noodles.

"What is wrong?" Sasami asks. Tenchi rose from the chair, "I feel stuffy. I will be back, just save my portion." Tenchi started for the door until Ayeka pulls him back. "Just leave me alone, Ayeka!"

Ryoko laid quietly staring at the ceiling as her fingers pass through Hotsuma's damped mane, her caresses lulled him into sleep on her bosom. The placidness was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Hotsuma tightened his hold around her waist, cursing under his breath. Ryoko rested back hoping the person will go away, up till another knock came more forceful. "I'll get it." Ryoko plants a kiss on his lips before retrieving her robe. She trails to the door fixing her hair in the process.

Again chocolate brown orbs met her amber ones, "Tenchi?" Ryoko glances behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ryoko, I just want to talk to you. Can I talk to you?" Tenchi tensely asked.

"Now is not a good time, Tenchi. Can you please go?" Ryoko hugged herself.

"He's there, isn't he? Your husband?" Ryoko nods, "It's best that you go."

Tenchi nodded, "Right. Goodnight Ryoko." and backs away from the door, reluctantly turning away.


	6. The Ball

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! Happy New Year!

Forgotten Sonata

The Ball

"Please send Dr. Hakubi our regards." General Itsumo bows to Ryoko.

"Who's this lovely lady in black? Such a gloomy attire for a fine-looking woman." General Dai intercepted with wine in hand, and cigar in other.

Ryoko retorts with a respectful bow to Itsumo. As she levels herself, her sights darts to General Dai. A short, plumped man, from her observation he was the eldest of the chief of staff. He grins broadly as Ryoko made contact with him.

"From afar you look like those western actresses." His raspy laughed filling the group. "I should've known that you belong to one of our elites. I can see why you are so ambitious Colonel, you have such a beauty at your hip. Such a debonair duo." He added placing down his items. General Dai steps closer taking hold of Ryoko's hand, his sweaty hand envelope hers, while poorly shaped fingers run over her skin. She nearly choked as the scent of tobacco wafted up her nostrils. Beside her, Hotsuma held her close frowning at his superior. "With your husband's consent, of course, you must grant me a dance before the night is over, Ms. Ryoko."

"I suck at dancing." Ryoko lied. "But my husband is great at the waltz, maybe you can dance with him." She jested, to her surprise the three men boisterously laughed.

"She is such a kidder," Hotsuma interjected, nudging her.

General Hiro grunts placing a hand on Dai's shoulder, "Dai here has two left feet," Ryoko smiles only to frown when General Hiro bows before her with a remark that left her ready to rip his tongue out. "I am sure this beauty will want a dance with me, instead of your hot breath panting all over her ample breast." Ryoko kept her eyes downcast, feeling embarrassed.

"Now look at what you've done, you made her shy. I am only following tradition, don't be afraid." General Dai countered smiling broadly at Ryoko, then planting a lingering kiss on her knuckles. The moistness of his lips was enough for Ryoko to heave. She politely smiles, swiftly removing her hand. Hotsuma's shrouds his resentfulness and relief into the wine glass, relaxing his hold around Ryoko's waist.

"Save the last dance for me, General Dai!" Ryoko gave a smug grin before hauling Hotsuma away from the group.

"The nerve of him!" Hotsuma shot a glare at the men, as they came to a stop at the refreshment table.

"The things I do for you. At least there is a promotion on the horizon once I am through with him." She winks. Hotsuma smiles and places a kiss on her cheek, he later excuses himself to speak to other guests.

Ryoko watches his retreating form stirring the ice with her pinky. She scans the space, occasionally smiling at those who made eye contact with her. It was not long before she spotted the trio-Ayeka, Kiyone and Mihoshi in the corner conversing and concealing some talk behind their hands.

"Don't look now, but Ryoko is making her way over," Kiyone muttered to Ayeka while waving at the woman. Ayeka prepared herself for the confrontation.

"Hey, guys! Great night!" Ryoko practically shouted over the quartet playing in the background.

"Certainly, it is Miss Ryoko. You look stunning!" Ayeka observed.

"Not bad yourself! Love the kimono. Mihoshi, Kiyone, pleasure seeing you two again." Ryoko acknowledges the other women. Ryoko started to scan the room once more, prompting Ayeka to scan as well.

"Expecting anyone Miss. Ryoko?" Ayeka stood beside her.

"My husband he has been drinking more than I have. Just want to keep a close eye." Ryoko invented a white lie, merely biting down on her crimson lips, an increasingly bad habit that merely strikes when tense.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We do have designated seats, so he can join us afterward. Let's go I am starving." Ayeka locks her arms with the woman.

…

Stabbing the medium-rare steak, Ryoko frowned habitually glancing over her shoulder at passersby. It was not long before Hotsuma stumbled back into the hall with assistance from Captain Ito.

"Ito, how did you let this happen?" Ryoko stood up chastising the officer who found the situation amusing.

"He had to let loose, been such a hard up for the last couple of missions. He needed this!" Ito patted Hotsuma on the chest firmly. Hotsuma grunts grabbing the cackling Ito by the collar, shaking him shouting obscenities. In an effort to separate them Ryoko bumps into the table causing the wine glass to tip over on her dress triggering Ayeka shot up affront.

"My Dress!" Ayeka shouted causing the table and the trio to look at her. "I mean your dress! Get it clean! Shoo! Shoo!" Ayeka scurried over shoving Ryoko away. "I'll mind him for you, now go!"

Ryoko made her way through the corridor after promising General Dai repeatedly she will return for their dance. The hall was dimly lit, the impervious redwood entryways were closed not giving an indication of what room was behind such remarkable quality doors. Three rooms down, she sought the last door on the right. A Parlor room. Ryoko walked in captivated by the powdered pink and mint furniture with matching wall decor. She smiles to herself, it reminded her a lot of her residence in Paris. Just ahead of her she notices a silhouette standing outside on the balcony. Curiosity tantalizes her, as she approached the redwood double doors, peeking through the ajar door.

There, under the shaft of light of the full moon, Tenchi sighs as he straightens up placing one hand on his neck. As a country boy wearing such urbane attire was something he could not get used to, though married to a trendy spouse.

He immediately froze in his spot, as he catches something or someone moves from his peripheral, "Who's there?!" He called from the balcony, tilting his head. "I apologize for trespassing, needed some fresh air." Not hearing a reply, he walks into the room.

…

Ryoko hastily rushes across the room, only to bump into a settee nearly falling over.

"Ryoko?! What you are doing here?" Tenchi questions. With her hands open wide and ahead of her she was able to maintain her balance despite the weight of the dress. She remains stiff in the position.

"Ryoko?" Tenchi came closer in case she needed assistance. Hoping to not cause more discomfort for her.

Ryoko rotates to him with a brief bow. "I…was looking for the bathroom. Seem like this is not it, excuse me." she continues to make her way to the door.

Tenchi took notice of the spot in the dress as she turns away, "It's right there, just behind the sliding door."

"It's okay, I'll find another," She bows quickly and twists towards the door once more. Reaching for the knob, she purses her lips and sighed. Dropping her hand back to her side, she slowly faces him bashfully. "Okay, to be honest, I was..."

"Looking for me. You were looking for me." Tenchi confirmed concealing a smirk behind his fingers. With her mouth agape, she nodded bouncing her matching evening clutch before her.

"Guilty as charged." She admitted coyly. "Coincidently, some wine toppled over on to my dress. Well, that's too coincidental to be a coincidence, more like an explanation used by fools and liars…damn, I am sounding like my mother. Stop being nervous! What the hell is going with me?" She began nervously ranting only to go into a one-sided conversation.

Finding her amusing Tenchi found himself intently looking at her, his chocolate orbs scrutinize every portion of her being. From the crown of her head, her hair was neatly brushed back into a low thick bun, her round pallid face as the gleam from the chandelier earrings shimmers along the sides of her rosy cheeks, to her perfectly placed nose, and crimson full lips. His eyes continue to trek down her torso, to the off the shoulder sweetheart neckline of her gown, lastly to her petite waist.

Ryoko stares back ensuring her gaze locks with his. _What is he thinking? He probably thinks I am weird, even worse…a stalker! Why is he just standing there gawking?_ As if he could read her mind, he steps forward confidently. She gulps. "Tenchi…what is it?" She utters as he drew close. Her heart began racing, she wanted to make a break for it but her feet felt as if it was fastened together to the carpet.

"What have you done to me?" He questioned a yearning evident in his voice, his remark was aimed towards himself, only to be muttered out loud to the object of his developing attraction.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Ryoko stammers watching his hand reached out caressing her face.

"You cast a spell on me." He said waggishly. "The moment I arrived I immediately looked for you until I saw you were with your husband. I just couldn't be in the same room witnessing that. I am not a great pretender." His hands now rested on her smooth yet toned arms. "I'm slow-witted…" He cleared his throat not being able to form his words. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I am attracted to you somehow…you are always on my mind…"

"Tenchi, you don't need to do this…we can't." Ryoko utters, and yet she holds the same reservations for him. The notorious habit rears its ugly head once more, biting down on her bottom lip, she felt his grasps tightens on her forearms. Ryoko peers up at him, his eyes were shadowed by his long bangs, her eyes travel to his parted perfectly formed mouth. He pulls her close to him hungrily, moving his head to rest at the side of hers. His lips move declaring the corner near her mouth and to her neck. "Tenchi…" Ryoko said softly, her breathing labored as tingling sensations ran throughout her body. His arms snaked around her waist, while her fingers sunk into his upper arms.

As the pacifying music from the hall faintly filled the room, the carnal hunger intensified between the two. The clutch falls to the ground with a soft thud. Ryoko found herself arching back over the Davenport. Placing her hand on to the inside back of the chair for support, Ryoko planted a few kisses of her own on his neck before breathlessly withdrawing. Tenchi places both hands on her face, cutting off any objection she wanted to utter.

"We can't do this." She spoke above a whisper once they parted.

"I know." Tenchi retorts giving her quick pecks, which she happily received.

"We have to get back." Ryoko closes her eyes resting her forehead against his. Tenchi nods, and steps back.

"I'll leave first." Tenchi straightens out his suit and sauntered to the door, only to turn back. "Blot with a damp cloth, don't rub."

"Huh?" Ryoko looks up in confusion.

"The stain." Tenchi winks.

…

"Ryoko is awfully taking a long time," Ayeka mutters to Kiyone.

"She must've got lost. What does it matter to you anyway?" Kiyone retorts confused.

"There's Tenchi. Hey Tenchi, over here!" Mihoshi called out. Hotsuma, still in a drunken stupor, grimaces at Mihoshi's shrill voice. Much more ti his dismay, the country boy seated himself across from him. Behind his specs, Hotsuma examines the boy suspiciously.

"Pleasure of you to join us, Mr. Masaki." Ayeka articulated deviously.

Tenchi purse his lips, "Mrs. Masaki, I thought it was clear that these events are not of any relevance to me."

"Very well, you should've stayed home," Ayeka muttered sharply through her teeth, feigning good spirits, looking around the table.

Ryoko enters the entryway of the hall, she inhales deeply mentally prepping herself.

"You're pretty persistent, aren't you?" Ryoko opened her eyes to find the awaiting elder waving at her.

"Yes, now I have to be strict, hold me." General Dai humorously assumes the dance position. Ryoko heaved a sigh, walking into the embrace. As they dance, General Dai beamed broadly, for those who looked on he jerked his head towards Ryoko, feeling proud. Suddenly Ryoko heard groaning from him. As she was taller than him, she peered down at him inquiring if he was well. General Dai blinked a few times before nodding that he was indeed well, and resume to dance. Moments later, Ryoko heard the irritating groaning again.

"Excuse me, nature calls. It was an honor to have this dance with you." General Dai held his stomach and hastily walks away. Ryoko mouth twisted in humor.

"Now that the old rat has gone into his hole, would you have the honors of dancing with me?" A voice came from behind her. Ryoko smirks.

"Only if it is all right with my husband." Ryoko was embraced from behind, and a kiss planted on the nape of her neck.

"Don't look now, but I think your lover boy is watching." Ryoko fought to keep her sights from drifting. She turns into the embrace.

"Oh, stop it." She teased hitting Hotsuma with the clutch, they began to dance. "I'm half a beat later than you."

"Exactly, the man is supposed to lead the woman." He tightens his hold on her waist pulling her into him. He shot a glance at Tenchi, who darted his attention to his plate.

…

Once the ball was over, the pair of couples made their way through the quiet neighborhood. "How about we all have a couple's day tomorrow afternoon?" Ayeka stopped short of the three. Tenchi heaved a sigh, as he walked by her to the house. Ayeka disregarded him and waited for Hotsuma and Ryoko's reply.

"It's down to my last two days before I leave for Vietnam. Why not?" Hotsuma kept his amusing gaze on Tenchi's retreating form. The rest of the evening at the ball, Hotsuma made it his duty to antagonize the young boy.

 _Tenchi fought to keep his attention from the couple. How long could he ogle at his lukewarm dinner? His audible range was filled with Ayeka's high pitched commentaries and the laughter from the others. He decided to peel his eyes off the plate and look out into the crowd._

 _After her dance and sitting between her husband and his childhood pal, Ito. Ryoko kept her eyes downcast, and away from the distant boy. Hotsuma took hold of Ryoko's hand bringing her attention to him. He brought her hand to his lips, excessively fawning over her. She looks into his eyes skeptically finding them filled with mischief._

" _Hotsuma…" she uttered in annoyance. He smiles at her bringing her in for a kiss. "Stop embarrassing me," she whispered into his ear. He stops momentarily until another scheme popped into his head. His hand found her knee and began easing it up her leg. Having enough of his exploits, she rose to leave, only to be pulled into his lap causing the dishes to clang._

" _That a boy!" Ito exclaimed in his drunken stupor, tapping the table. Ayeka blushes nudging Kiyone. Mihoshi rested on her arms as sleep overtook her. Tenchi felt as if his chest would burst, he felt such fury building in him, he casually rose from the table and out the banquet hall. Ryoko watches him leave before disentangling herself from Hotsuma who hid his smirk in her bosom._

...

"Great! We will meet at Setagaya Park!" Ayeka said enthusiastically waving goodbye.

Hotsuma smile turning to Ryoko, who looked at him sternly, "What?"

…

"I've brought plenty of food! I have sandwiches, you like sandwiches, Ryoko?" Ayeka offered beside the woman, she places the food down on the powder blue blanket, occasionally rattling off how much went into the preparation. "Honey, have some fruit. It'll keep you regular." Hotsuma grins, seeing Ayeka place grapes on a plate handing it to Tenchi.

"I ate too much fruit. I'm fine." Tenchi turns away. Ryoko frowns catching a glimpse of Hotsuma's reaction as she cut into a peach. She then nudged his foot as he lit a cigarette. Ayeka took notice and smiled.

"Peaches are good for smokers." She offered a few slices from Ryoko's batch.

"You are very knowledgeable, about your produce." Hotsuma complimented.

"Indeed I am." Ayeka beams. "Oh dear, I have to run to the bathroom. Please excuse me." She rose a bit unsteadily.

"Where are you going?" Ryoko questioned watching Hotsuma standing.

"More beer." He commented. "Ayeka, need a piggyback?" He jested.

"You are so naughty." She laughed.

Ryoko and Tenchi exchanged a few glances, eventually smiling.

"At times, she treats me like a child," Tenchi admitted.

"She cares about you." Ryoko shifted in her seat.

"I forgot to tell you, how beautiful you looked last night." Tenchi started.

"I forgot to tell you, how dapper you looked last night as well." Ryoko smiled.

"I don't mean to sound silly. But, I went to sleep thinking of you, dreamed of you, and got ready this morning with you on my mind…" Tenchi confessed. Ryoko eyes darted around, tensing briefly, hoping that they were not being spied on. "Sorry, I shouldn't be saying this."

"That's beautiful." She looked at a hair comb lying on the blanket.

"Do you want it?" Tenchi picks up the gray comb with a dragonfly at the top. "You can have it. It was only used to keep the blanket from flying away. It is weighty." He lifted it in a demonstration.

"What is the significance behind it? There has to be a history behind it." Ryoko kept her eyes locked on the comb.

"It was my mother's. I have plenty of memorabilia of her, doesn't hurt to give this one away." Tenchi hastily picks up the comb, placing it into Ryoko's purse despite her protests.

"Isn't it the perfect day for a picnic?" Ayeka returns to her seat beside Ryoko.

"Princess," Hotsuma called out to a bemused Ryoko handing her the beer bottle.

"Oh my, that's an adorable pet name." Ayeka gushed looking to Tenchi. "We don't have pet names."

…

Later that afternoon, Ayeka begged to continue her couple's day and invited Ryoko and Hotsuma to the house.

"Those Americans would go through lengths to outwit Russia," Ayeka commented shuffling the deck of cards, as she watched the first astronauts to land on the moon.

"Shit, there's nothing fucking there! Such a vain, to spend all that money just to go to a bare planet." Hotsuma retort across from Ayeka, who almost chastised him for swearing.

Behind them, Ryoko and Tenchi sat across from each other watching on. Well, more like Tenchi watching Ryoko. Ryoko caught him a few times, encouraging him to keep his eyes on the news. The sound of the door opening and a little girls voice entered the room.

"Sasami, come over here. She is my little sister." Ayeka waved Sasami over. "I would like for you to meet our neighbors Hotsuma and Ryoko. But you will refer to them as Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara, understood?" Sasami nodded and look at Hotsuma and Ryoko, she bows keeping her eyes downcast.

Ryoko smiles, "Pleasure to finally meet you, Sasami." Ryoko eyes glisten with amusement remembering the day she moved in and finding Sasami peeking from the porch.

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. O'Hara." She quickly bows. "Please excuse me, I have some homework to do."

"Okay, run along Sasami." Ayeka watched her go.

"Cute little girl," Hotsuma commented turning to Ryoko.

…

A half an hour into the game, Ayeka heaves a sigh. "I am craving some coffee."

"Well, you are in the presence of the best barista in all of Japan." Hotsuma jested.

"Self-proclaimed that is," Ryoko muttered placing her deck of cards faces down.

"Is that so? There were no complaints coming from your end." Hotsuma retorted.

"Care to assist me?" Ayeka offered. The two sauntered over to the kitchen leaving Ryoko and Tenchi alone at the table. Tenchi and Ryoko gaze at each other until the loud voice of Ayeka tore their attention away.

"So, I have been doing it all wrong! I must have more patience." Ayeka knelt before the coffee pot, watching Hotsuma grind the beans.

"Patience is key to making good coffee." Hotsuma peers down at the woman. He looked over his shoulder, much to his satisfaction he finds Ryoko alone at the table. What he did not know, Ryoko was peering down at a note in her hand.

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Love, Tenchi M._

…

A/N: I'll stop here. Sorry for the delay, I just didn't know where I was going with the story. I guess from now on when an idea hit me, I have to write it down immediately.

Don't forget to review! See ya


	7. Happy Birthday

A/N: Ruby1984, Thanks for the review!

Forgotten Sonata

By Ryokoluv17

"How did you know?" Ryoko enfolds her arms around the sturdy wooden column, looking on at the young man tampering with components under the hood of the pickup.

Tenchi peers up slyly, his hand reaching behind his head, "The list. It has all the information I need, including events that those sometimes wish to keep secret. Which is safe with me."

"I should have figured so. Thanks, for being thoughtful," She retorted with a hint of sadness in her voice, as she folded her arms, resting her back on the pillar. A gust of wind passes causing her to do a series of heel-toe raises.

"You should get back inside before you catch a cold. These last couple of days the weather has been inconsistent." Tenchi kindly suggested before turning his attention back to his task.

"I'd rather wait until you are done." She slides down the column holding her legs to her chest. "It beats overhearing them discuss the 'art of making coffee'"

…

"Did you like my plan? You think it worked?" Ayeka whispers after noticing Ryoko absconded from the table.

"From the looks of it, it did. But it's best we get a move on before she thinks we actually forgot. Ryoko is pretty impulsive once she's upset." Hotsuma warned pouring the coffee into the cups.

"Well, I think I did an impressive job. Isn't it a beauty?" Ayeka holds up the cake admiring her handy work. "I worked all through the night preparing this. Vanilla is her favorite, right?" Ayeka looks up in worry.

"The last time I checked it was. Alright, so here's the plan you stall her enough with the coffee, and just give the signal to bring out the cake. Deal?" The two flinched as the sound of the front door creaked opened.

"There you are! Coffee is all done! Have a seat let's get back to this game!" Ayeka uttered in a loud and almost rehearsed way as she places the tray down on a nearby table. In the corner of the kitchen, Hotsuma shook his head in disappointment.

"Why are you…" Ryoko trailed off as she notices her husband's absence. "Where?"

"What? Ah, he's ah…" Ayeka blushes and giggles, nervously. Tenchi and Ryoko exchanged puzzled looks at each other and back to the odd woman at hand.

"Anyway, I actually will have to cut this evening short. Feeling pretty tired." Ryoko spoke drawling a yawn, Tenchi briefly glances at her. As Ryoko bid her adieu and turned to retrieve her coat from Tenchi, Ayeka gave the signal for Hotsuma to emerge from his hiding spot. Tenchi quirked a brow watching as she beckoned to someone in the back.

"Otanjoubi omedetou,otanjoubi omedetou,otanjoubi omedetou…" An off-key Ayeka crooned as Hotsuma carried out the cake. A stunned Ryoko looks on as she was pulled towards the table. Tenchi slowly places the coat back looking on in surprise.

"Shock, aren't you?" Ayeka victoriously laughed as she nudges Hotsuma. "You actually thought we have forgotten." Ayeka continues to laugh behind her hand.

"Why, yes. I absolutely thought so." Ryoko grins glancing down at the cake. "I'll be damned. Did Sasami do this?"

"How dare you say such a thing, Miss Ryoko?!" Ayeka snapped loudly raising the cake cutter in her hands.

"Oh, come on, I was only joking. Don't have your panties in a bunch!" Ryoko snapped back, snatching the cutter from her.

' _Leave it to Ryoko, to put Ayeka in her place…,'_ Tenchi thought to himself, as he reached for Ayeka's shoulder in an effort to appease her.

Hastily, Hotsuma snags the opportunity to snake his arms around her waist planting a kiss on her cheek. "How about making that wish?" Hotsuma offered to attempt to keep the women from pouncing on each other.

"Cut the cake!" Ayeka urges joyfully. "Hope you like it, its vanilla!"

"Vanilla?" Ryoko shots a glance at her. "I hate vanilla." Ayeka delighted expression quickly faltered with eyes widen in shock. In an instant, she whacked Hotsuma with the stack of tissues.

"You don't know your wife at all! You distinctly told me vanilla!" Ayeka and Hotsuma proceeded to bicker. Ryoko shot Tenchi a wink, and cut into the cake. Ayeka was the first to break from the argument and push aside Hotsuma to confront the woman.

"Just what you think you are doing? I thought you said you hated vanilla? What are you doing eating the slice?" Ayeka pointed out.

"I lied." Ryoko laughed dabbing a drop of icing on Ayeka's nose. "Gotcha!"

…

As the eventful night concluded, Hotsuma and Ryoko stood outside the home giving their goodbyes.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hotsuma backpedaled before her.

"I sure did. Of all things, this was pretty sneaky of you." Ryoko owned up. "Thank you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Princess." He bows, triggering a smile from her. He turns offering his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." She laughed, as they both walked to the house.

…

"Who would have thought…" Tenchi started as he picked up the plates and cups from the table.

"Who would have thought what?" Ayeka probe almost afraid of what was going through his mind.

"That was nice of you. What you did for Ryoko." He turns back to begin cleaning the dishes. "It's the first time I have seen you do something like that. It is usually others doing things for you."

"There's a first time for everything. Would you take care of the cleaning tonight? I need to get ready for work in the morning." Ayeka walks off to the bathroom before Tenchi could answer. She was not going to address the elephant in the room, she feigned being that well spirited spouse in the company of others. For the first time in her life, she has come to the conclusion her marriage is on the rocks.

…


	8. Prognosis?

Forgotten Sonata

By Ryokoluv17

"Smile while you still have teeth." An abrasive, yet familiar voice spoke nearby.

"There is nothing to smile about, after all, you did kick me out of your hospital room to spend time with your estranged daughter." Ryoko bit back sharply, gulping down the cup of green tea.

"So vengeful." Washu proceeded to quietly snivel beside her.

"Don't pester me. Not in the mood, mom." Ryoko murmurs coldly resting her chin in her palm.

Washu sympathetically looked to her daughter and pouted pretentiously resting her balled fists against her cheeks, "It's only been a week, sweetie." She reaches out to stroke Ryoko's hair. A few staff walked by stifling their amusement at the duo. "Just as we experience seasonal changes in weather, it is the same for marriages. You just have to weather the storm. Are you going to finish that?" Washu points to the remnants of ramen in the bowl. Ryoko slides the bowl over watching the petite woman devour the half-empty bowl.

"Cheapskate," Ryoko muttered.

"It is all about being frugal! Anyway, if you asked me—But I didn't," Washu began only to have been cut short by her worked up daughter.

Ryoko groans seeing the look Washu gave, "Fine…Mother, what should I do?" She feigned sweetly.

"Glad you asked! I got just the thing!" Washu searched her pockets for her writing pad and pen. "I prescribe you, thirty days of communal interactions" She rose from the bench finding that they had drawn a lot more attention than expected, she cleared her throat and glowered at her daughter. "No time to sulk around, Volunteer O'Hara! Eat now, taste later! We have a productive day ahead of us. Get your act together young lady! Hey what you all looking at this is not a show, same goes for all of you!" Ryoko faintly smiles folding the paper in half and tucking it into her breast pocket. _Welcome back mother._

…

Across town, in a two-story warehouse, Tenchi finishes up auditing the end of year reports.

"I can hear a pen drop in this entire building. What is eating at you son?" Nobuyuki peered up from the newspaper, after watching Tenchi rest back into the chair heavily sighing.

Tenchi pushes aside the stack of leaflets and turns to his father. "The Wandering Eye…"

"The Wandering eye, what about it son?"

"Have you ever looked at another woman, when you were with mom?"

"Son, that's preposterous!" Nobuyuki chuckled briefly, then bashfully looked up at his son, "Of course, I did. What did your mother say? Did she mention that to you?! I hope she did not take that to the grave! I didn't think she noticed!" Nobuyuki raved.

"Dad stop, mother never mentioned it!" Tenchi sighs, "Forget I ever asked." He picks up the stack transferring it to a crate.

"Son, it is normal for a married man to find another woman attractive. Unless…" Nobuyuki trailed off, giving the side eye.

"I can't seem to shake my feelings off. I am very attracted to her, she is always on my mind." Tenchi rested back on the wooden table.

"She must be a bombshell to leave you with such anxiety. Have you brought this up to Ayeka at least?" Nobuyuki pushed the specs up on the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, not dad…she will kill me and her. It's inconceivable the impression she leaves on me every time we meet as if she puts a spell on me."

"Tenchi, just exactly how many times have you two meet?" Nobuyuki became stern.

"Come on Dad, please help me. I actually never felt this way about Ayeka. Never felt this way about anyone." He flops down on the workbench, dejectedly. "I know it is wrong, but I can't stop myself. It is almost an addiction."

"That can be very serious. I would suggest you see a psychologist about the matter. In fact, take the afternoon off and run over to the hospital. I have to take care of a few things here anyway. Go on, I'll be alright."

…

Ryoko collected the expended medicine cups placing them on to the trays. Holding in her sentiments, she glances at the clock, if only its hands would scuttle away to seventeen hundred just by a look. Ryoko shoves the tray onto the housekeeping cart and strolls out to the cool corridor. Resting her arms on the window sill, her mind was deluged with her last interaction with a particular brown eyed boy. Since the devious planning of her birthday party, it was the last time she saw Tenchi and Ayeka. With Hotsuma away she was left with the fiends' lonesomeness and uncertainty…which began to turn into a longing for a covet of that familiar feeling of warmth and caressing against skin. Lust. Carnal desires. Her heart pounded rapidly, as her index finger trace alongside her face to her lips. She quickly snapped back into reality catching a brief request coming from the loudspeaker. "Few more hours…" She turns to walk back into the ward.

…

Tenchi peeks from the corner of the hospital hallway after his sights landed on Ryoko deep in thought. In spite of how much he wanted to approach her, the sullen look written across her face left him still. Hearing the door lock in place, he eases away from the corner and made a break for it passing the door. He made it through the bridge to the Clinical Psychology Department. He heaves a sigh and balled his fist to knock. Debating on what to do, his balled fist remained erected upon hearing a rich feminine voice called out from the inside.

"I can see you, dear, come on in!" Tenchi peeks his head in timidly. He bows from his spot. "What brings you in today?"

"I…uh…not sure how to speak of it," Tenchi admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you came to the right place!" Washu spins around motioning for him to take a seat.

"Dr. Hakubi?!"

"Hello Mr. Masaki," She places the notepad and pen onto the table. "How may I help you?"

"Welcome back! Well, it is a bit complicated. Maybe I should speak to someone else about this," He started to rise from the chair.

"Someone like who, Mr. Masaki? Were you expecting to speak about your matter to a male doctor? I am just as qualified, you know. Hence, the position and name on the billboard. Front and Center" She snickers.

"Have a seat, Mr. Masaki." She kindly said.

"Right." Tenchi slowly returns to his seat, "Forgive me, Dr. Hakubi. I guess I'll begin." Tenchi proceeded to speak of his matter.

After Tenchi gave his lengthy account, Washu sat groping for words to say. She stared at her notes, "Safe to say that this person is of value to you. Safe to also assume that this woman fills you up when you are empty... and when they are gone, you can't seem to function, everything seems to shut down..." She observes him with narrowed eyes. "Is that exactly what you are experiencing?"

"Couldn't be more exact. Can you prescribe something? What can I do?" Tenchi almost pleaded.

"There are a few things, though I must inform you this is going to be a lengthy process and will involve medication to assist you."

"I'm all ears." Tenchi retorts with a nod.

…

"The place gives me the creeps," Ryoko mutters under her breath hugging herself. "Guess I would speak to mom. Beats going home to an empty house." She makes her way across the bridge, and to the doorway of her mother's office. She hears a muffled voice on the other side of the door and places her ear against it.

"Here is a thirty-day supply of Venlafaxine, it helps with anxiety. You may experience side effects such as nausea, sleep problems…but nothing major. We will start off with a low dose, hoping for improvement." Washu tilts her head and glances behind Tenchi finding a shadow cast at the bottom of the doorway. "Are there any other concerns, questions you might have?"

"No. Thank you, Dr. Hakubi." Tenchi pocketed the medication quickly and rose. Washu guided him to the door, only to place her arm up barring him briefly. "Huh?"

Washu opens the door, watching in amusement as Ryoko staggered forward.

"This hospital holds patient confidentiality as precedence. Now, we do not want to violate that, do we, Mrs. O'Hara?"

"No…it's not what you think. It was nothing, I will be going now" Ryoko briefly looks to Tenchi as she bows and walked off.

Washu turns to Tenchi placing her hand on his forearm, "Best you catch up to her. It is pretty late for her to go home at this time," Washu muttered pushing him out to the corridor.

…

After finally catching up to her, the two strides alongside the other quietly. Eventually, Tenchi grew tired of the awkwardness between them and reached out for her shoulder.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi began.

"Why were you with my mother?" Ryoko glares at him.

"It is hard to explain…"

"Does she know about…" Ryoko steps closer.

"Of course not. It is a matter that only I can deal with." Tenchi admitted, tightening his hold on the medication bottle in his pocket. Recalling Washu's instructions he found that creating a distance between them would be a great start to begin his treatment. Ryoko frowns at his move.

"Matter?" Ryoko touches his forearm.

"Ryoko, please don't…touch me." His heart began to thump hard against the walls of his chest. The urge to want to take her increased. He removes her hand hastily walking away. Not wanting to put an end to this matter, Ryoko followed behind him, taking his hand. She pulls him to a nearby taxi and pushing him inside.

"What are you doing?" Tenchi asked watching as Ryoko places their clasped hands on her lap.

"We need to talk…alone," Ryoko admitted turning to look out the window. Tenchi looks to her before resting back into the seat. He made no effort to remove his hand.

…

A/N: Is it getting hot in here? Or what? Lol Stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review!


	9. Talks

Forgotten Sonata

By: Ryokoluv17

"Have a seat. While I get some tea started." Ryoko walks into the space hooking her sweater on the rack. Tenchi removed his shoes and sauntered in. He stole the opportunity to look around the space, eventually, his sights landed on a black and white wedding photo perched alone on near a stack of books. Picking up the thick wooden frame, he ran his fingers over the black and white photo of Ryoko standing in the heart of a large assortment of flowers wearing a romantic crepe gown that flowed into a graceful silhouette with lace sleeves and draped skirt. The bateau neckline showcased her long neck giving her a demure look. Tenchi narrowed his eyes at the lace appliqués that covered her arms and waist.

Sensing his quietness, Ryoko looks over her shoulder with a neutral expression as she watches him looking at the photo. "I have a day old, Castella cake. Would you like a piece?" She turns back to the stove awaiting his reply.

Placing the picture frame back in its spot. "Yeah, sure. Did you make it?"

"I sure did." Ryoko gleefully admitted.

….

A crestfallen guise carves itself upon the tan boys face as he glares at the mug ahead of him. He taps his overworked fingers along the body edgily, failing at leveling his breathing. With a tightened jaw, he turns to the pleasing view of Ryoko tending to the last touches of her teatime nosh. Giving him a worthy view of her backside. Wrapped in his desires he jolts as Ryoko spoke up again.

"This is my favorite, it is the perfect match with tea. One of my many guilty pleasures." She added quietly and laughs approaching the table with two serving dishes, she places one beside his mug. Tenchi murmured in gratitude bringing the plate closer to him. "Eat up." She encouraged disregarding his aloofness. His fingers curled under his warm palm as looks down at the dessert. His heart pounded once more in its cage as his anxiety levels rose. _Oh God not now._ Tenchi cleared his throat as a suffocating sensation drapes itself around his neck. From her near peripheral she detected his uneasiness.

"Ten- Can I use your bathroom?" Her brows knitted together a pallid index finger pointed in the direction, he quickly headed across the room slamming the door. Inside, he gripped the rim of the sink counter. He hastily screws off the cap of the brown medication bottle, eyeing its contents. Never in his life would he had imagined that medication would be something to help fix his problems. One whiff of the strong scent emanating from the bottle was enough for the boy to screw the cap back on. Tenchi decided that it was best to go a route he was familiar with, he harks back to his mindfulness training with his Grandfather Katsuhito back in Okayama. He quickly got down in the lotus position, thankful the room was dimly lit and quiet, he closes his eyes placing his palms upright.

Outside, an impatient Ryoko eyed the door. _He's so strange. Is he nervous around me? Men are strange creatures._ She frowns turning back to her favorite dessert and began to poke around at the cake. At that moment, she heard the door opened. She made no attempt to turn to the boy to cause any more discomfort. Ryoko darted a glanced at him, finding him wearing a mask…a mask of dishonesty.

"Sorry about that." His voice was more confident.

"No problem. Nature calls I guess." She quieted herself sipping the last bit of the lukewarm tea. "I can reheat your tea for you. It must be cold now" She cautiously offered.

"It's fine. This cake is amazing by the way!" He gushed over the slice.

"Thank you" Ryoko cracked a smile. Tenchi smiles back taking another piece. Ryoko watches him impassively, only spoke when spoken to. Tenchi knew there was something worth mentioning from the woman, after all that was the sole reason she invited him over, he contests the fact that this bold woman was becoming lily-livered around him.

"Tenchi…" She started softly, her mouth parted but no words surfaced.

 _Be calm._

"Yes, what is it?" Tenchi encourages clasping his hands together onto the table.

 _Don't fidget._

"I wanted to be alone with you." She added, beginning to fidget with her fingers. "I'm so confused, my head is about to burst. I can't take it!" Her fingers went to her temple in utter frustration. "What we're doing…" She trails off once more. Tenchi clenched his jaw and reached out to her hand.

"I was being a fool. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't myself."

 _Who am I kidding? I am the fool. I knew exactly what I was doing._

 _He admits it, but I too have been a boob, and I am not sorry about that…_

"Neither was I. I've had thoughts."

 _What does she mean by that? Do I really want to know?_

"W-What type of thoughts?"

"Wanting to be with you more than my husband. That night at the ball, I simply got scared when you started to show that you had similar emotions." She bashfully looks at him, "I freaked out." Tenchi nodded, resting back in his seat. "Were you really having trouble breathing?" She questioned with concern.

He chuckles and nods, "Whenever you were near…sometimes when I think of you. It just happens."

"I am flattered." She purses her lips briefly, before a slight smile forming, "I too found it hard to breathe. The first time I touched your hand, it was not only warm but inviting. I felt safe." She confessed holding her own hand. Tenchi had not peel his eyes away from her. Her expression faltered, she felt as though she had left herself wide open and that the mystery that possibly drew him to her, would perhaps exhaust the excitement he had for her now. She walked over to the only photo of her wedding day picking it up.

"Y'know shortly before this photo, he was called in for duty. Duty always comes first, it sucks, Tenchi. The one day that I was supposed to be happy…" A lone tear rolls down her cheek. Tenchi stalked towards her, taking the frame out of her hand. Ryoko blushed expressing her embarrassment by covering her face. Tenchi chuckled bringing her into an embrace. His hand rubbed the nape of her neck soothing her. Becoming almost arouse, she peeks at him over the tips of her fingers, with a smirk he drowns himself into her liquid gold eyes. His fingers ran alongside her flushed cheek, to the corner of her lip. Dropping her hands from her face, she looks at him intently wanting more of his touch. "Come with me." Ryoko took his hand and walked into the room.

"Ryoko, I shouldn't be in this room. I-" Tenchi scratched the back of his head stopping short at the foot of the bed. Retorting with a shake of her head, Ryoko held out her hand from where she sat. He reached out taking it and seated himself beside her.

Intertwining her fingers with his, she chuckles softly, "I had dreams of being like this with you countless times." With the full moon casting a blue hue on the both of them, Tenchi arm snaked around her shoulders pulling her close. With their faces merely meters apart, Ryoko caresses his face with the tips of her fingers. "Show me this is real, Tenchi." She ached softly gazing into his chocolate pools, her thumb tickling his bottom lip.

"Don't breathe another word," Tenchi brought her into a light kiss cradling her head. Ryoko moans as his lips went to her neck tickling that sensitive spot of her neck, eliciting her to lay on her back. "It's just us right now." He relished in the warmth and sweet taste of her lips once more. Ryoko stirred so he could sit astride of her, he begins to unbutton her top, only to pause to look her in the eyes hoping that she wanted the same thing. Ryoko nods slightly turning her head away and closing her eyes, she needed to relish this moment. Pulling down the dress from her shoulders, Tenchi reveled at the sight of her tone upper body, "You have the most beautiful shoulders I've ever seen." He whispered running his hands over her smooth blades.

"Oh, Tenchi." Ryoko reddened watching him as he stripped the rest of her uniform off. Feeling a draft washed over her, she could not help to tremble. She blushes looking at the amusing look Tenchi gave her. She nuzzled against him as he laid beside her chuckling.

"You are just too cute." Tenchi kissed the top of her head, he ran a finger through her bangs.

"Aren't you going to join me Tenchi? Wasn't expecting to be the main course." Ryoko propped herself on her elbow, yanking at his white tailored shirt with a finger. Tenchi stood up and unbuckled his belt dropping the black slacks with a soft thud. He removed his tailored shirt placing it on the back of a chair, Ryoko gawked at his muscular upper body with her hand still propping up her head. Her heart beat rapidly, as he returned to his spot beside her. Tenchi nudged her until she was resting fully on her back and kissed her tenderly. She soon felt his hands move from the side of her face, passing down the mounds of her body before coming to rest on her inner thigh. Ryoko shudders as his hand sought her leg parting it from the other. He deepened the kiss as he brushed over her most sensitive region. "Tenchi…" She whimpers biting his shoulder, he places his leg over hers as he enters her warm and moist sex. Tenchi crushed his mouth against hers in an effort to keep her from screaming out loud, Ryoko felt his member stiffened against her leg and attempted to reach out to touch it only for him to part from her lips and nestled at the crook of her neck, fingering her hastily. Moments later a trembling Ryoko laid before him clutching his wrist, as he knelt between her legs, moving his digit in and out of her rapidly. Tenchi caught himself becoming emotional as he watches her convulse and clutch at him on the brink of orgasm. He withdrew a moist digit giving the beauty a moment to catch her breath.

As her breathing slowed, her eyes open finding him looking back at her. "Don't do this all for me, Tenchi." She coaxed cupping her breasts. Tenchi rose and hovered over her, peering down at her emotionless. Ryoko ran her hands up and down his arms, gazing at him. "What is wrong, Tenchi?"

He beamed at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. Ryoko felt the return of her rapid heartbeat as he delivered her a lustful look and entered her.

…

"Ayeka, aren't you coming to bed?" A gentle voice called out to the inert woman standing at the full- length window.

"Not now, Sasami." Ayeka folded her arms, continuing to look out to the ocean.

"Suit yourself. Goodnight!" Sasami turns away, finding her mother, Misaki, standing at the door. "Good luck, she has been moping all day."

"I'll take it from here." Misaki kisses the little girl on the crown of her head waiting for the door to close. She quietly made her way over to her eldest. "Seems like you have a lot on your mind, Ayeka" Misaki rested on the wall across from her.

"Yes, mother." Ayeka sighed going on about how beautiful the moonshine over the water. Misaki looks out the window, blessed with great patience she remained quiet until Ayeka spoke again. The silence brought enough discomfort on Ayeka that she filled the air with her gloomy thoughts. "My marriage is in shambles. I thought I was being the good wife, doing what I needed to do for my husband and preparing for our future. But I've been nothing but a nuisance."

Misaki nods,"As your mother, it is only so often I can be on your side, Ayeka." A woeful look crept across Ayeka's face as she glances at her mother. "But you do have a history of being infuriating." Misaki brings forth her long gray mane over her shoulder to toy with the ends. "With his child, you are carrying, a child you've worked him day in and day out to create. Don't let it be a surprise if he does not stay." Misaki added sternly, watching Ayeka's eyes burn with pain.

"How dare you mother?!" Ayeka voice loads the room. "It was a mutual agreement!"

"Was it? Are you not the same woman that spoke of wanting a divorce because he was nothing more than a farm boy with the middle of the road aspirations?! If he was so much of a farm boy, why have his child? You have constantly rubbed it in his face of how privilege you were than him!" Misaki bellowed.

"Oh, isn't this ironic?" Ayeka frowns tears streaming down her face. "You allowed Father to have another wife, all because you too could not let go of him. You know he was no longer happy with you but who am I talk?"

"I beg your pardon?" Misaki dropped her arms stunned.

"Give me a break, you did not make your way up those stairs to spend time with your children. We both know the reason. A cold night it'll be, Mother?" Ayeka targets her mother offensively.

…

Locked together in an intense session, Ryoko gripped the bars of the headboard tightly as Tenchi thrust above her. His bangs were damp with sweat holding on to Ryoko's shoulder, he cried out on the verge of climax securing his hold across her full-sized mounds cranking her neck to claim her lips feverishly. The rhythmic pounding and whimpering filled the room. For the couple, nothing else mattered to them but satisfying the void in their lives.

Ryoko mouth parted in a silent cry as Tenchi rammed into her intensely. Placing her hands back holding his wrists that was firmly planted on her buttocks she rose from her position allowing Tenchi to hug her from behind, she held his hands in hers as he squeezed her breasts. He nestles his face into her neck finding that he was groaning loudly, his mind was wrapped up in his own matters and began to give her quicken thrusts. A smile crept across Ryoko's lips as he takes hold of her neck eventually slowing. They reluctantly parted catching their breath.

"What?" Tenchi breathlessly asks curiously to find why the woman was grinning at him.

Ryoko pinned her hair up she pulls him down and rested her head on his chest. They both sighed almost simultaneously as fatigue overcome them.

…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tenchi and Ryoko have consummate their 'situationship' and Ayeka…well you saw for yourself. Stay tuned, don't forget to review!


	10. Misery loves company

Forgotten Sonata

By: Ryokoluv17

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
Marilyn Monroe

Ryoko heaved a content sigh as she rolled over to find her clothed raven-haired lover turning to acknowledge her with his most charming smile. "Leaving me so soon, lover? There is still night dew clinging to the soil. The sun is not yet hot, Tenchi." She whined forming the cutest pout she could muster.

He treads over and stoops to give her a playful kiss, "But the bees are already hard at work. As much as I would love to be in bed with you all day, I made a promise to my dad I will take care of a few things this morning since I left him a bit early yesterday."

"All right All right, I guess I will let you go this time. I can't promise it'll be this easy next time." She teases him, she giggled more seeing him fuss over his black tie, Ryoko pushes back the bedspread paying no heed to her nudity, "May I?" She smirked as Tenchi suddenly redden, he felt his erogenous region reacting to the nude beauty before him. "Y'know Tenchi, you inspire me to better myself."

"R-Really, Ryoko?" He ran his tongue over his bottom lip suddenly parched, her perky breasts jostle each other with her every slightest movement tugging and looping the black tie. "T-That's great."

' _She's such a tease.'_ Tenchi sought to think of the most outlandish notions, just to keep him from becoming sexually aroused. "You are being very naughty."

Ryoko smirked, "Did I forget to mention that you're a very warm-hearted person and so down to earth. Our conversations always bring me a lot of joy." She finished and allowed her hands to run over his tone chest not forgetting to pinch his nipples, _'Dammit.'_ Tenchi brows furrowed as he not only felt a surge of carnality at this point of the morning but what she said reminded him of the displeasure he felt in his marriage, he could not recall the last time Ayeka ever complimented him. He tilts his head back trying to restrain himself yet again. Ryoko leans forward, keeping steady eye contact, her breast pressed more against the fabric of his shirt, his jaw tightened as he gave her a lustful sidelong glance looking to her lips then traveling to her hazel eyes.

A twisted smile, her mouth parted softly calling his name. That's when he lost it crushing his lips to hers. "Ryoko." He whispered firmly looking into her eyes intensely, she stared back wanting more of his kisses. Passionately he took hold of her head, allowing his fingers to tangle in her hair as he crushed his lips against hers grunting hungrily, he advanced forward causing her to stumble back.

Absorbed by the feel of him, Ryoko gasped as he moved her head to the side lovingly attacking her neck. "Those soft lips. Tenchi please…" She purrs, feeling his agile fingers fondle her body. Charged with excitement, she was able to straddle him pulling the dress shirt from the depths of his slacks. Running his hands over her forearms, he chuckled as goosebumps start to appear. "You mustn't laugh, or you will spoil the moment." She loomed over him giving him feathery strokes of her tongue on all over his toned upper body, he complied sliding his eyes shut in ecstasy dropping his head against the pillow. Ryoko tosses the blouse to the floor and eases her body to his waist.

Admiring her fervor in their foreplay, his member throb inside its cavern crying for release. His brow rose as he snuck a peek at her, watching as her full lips curved into a grin cupping him into her hand. "God Ryoko," He could almost see that notorious naughty smile of hers behind his lids. It was not long before he was covered by the slick heat of her mouth surrounding his member, he let out a ragged breath.

"Still want to leave me, Tenchi? Hm?" She began to probe him in a slow repetitive motion, he shudders and whets his lips full of desire. He shook his head not able to speak, Ryoko grinned increasing her pace holding his lower half captive in her sinewy arms. Hearing his breathing becoming rushed, she slithers upwards against him, her possessive amber eyes not leaving his. Giving her a sincere compliment, his lingering eye contact, his hands gripped her firmed rump moving her hips against his he entered her feminine portal. Her rapid, shallow breathes matched his rhythm, her hands rested on the lean muscles of his chest wanting to reach fulfillment, and he ensured he will give it to her.

Dazed and mellowed Ryoko felt she was reaching her peak. In no time her climax came at her in strong waves, she circled her arms around his neck as he continued to drive into her powerfully. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she cried out to him on his shoulder, one deep primitive grunt, a wearied Ryoko sighed and laid her head down on his moist chest. Tenchi squeezed her shoulders as he let out small gasps. Sleep greeted them a short time later.

A couple of hours later the golden medallion blazed over the grounds of the compound, its light creeping through the curtains eliciting Ryoko to stir. Having enough she reached out running her hand over the space next to her. Still, with her eyes close she frowns fiddling with a paper. Rising up fully and scratching the side of her head, she skims through the note despondently, Tenchi had snagged the opportunity to escape while she was in deep slumber, at least he promised he will be back later in the day.

…

Ayeka strolled leisurely down the two-way split staircase, after the altercation with her mother, she tossed and turned throughout the night, only to fall asleep two hours before the break of dawn. As she approaches the dining room, she was able to decipher the voices and their owners, she grimaced.

The chatter and laughter all ceased as they acknowledge her. The servant draws the chair out beside Sasami and motioned for Ayeka to sit, to which she grabbed the seat two chairs away. The servant slid the serving dishes away to where Ayeka chose to sit.

"Good Morning, Ayeka." Funaho bow her head from her spot beside Azusa. "Slept well?"

"Good Morning, Funaho. For the most part, thanks for asking. I am sure you have as well." Ayeka retorts with a touch of mockery shooting a glance across at an unbothered Misaki. Azusa noted the exchange from behind his mug of coffee, he found the growing tension between the woman stifling.

"Kato-sama, please take Sasami to her room." Azusa voiced deeply almost startling the confused little girl. The aged woman quickly eases the little girl out the seat and places the food on a tray.

"What for, father?" Sasami blinks at him innocently.

"Your mothers and I need to have a word with your sister."

Sasami nodded and briefly, side glanced her impassive sibling. "Yes, Father."

Ayeka kept her eyes downcast poking at the food, she concludes that the trio was trying to conjure up what to say to her. The corner of her bare lips pursed as she peered at them, "Is this one of those times when you want me to lie to protect this…thing you call a marriage? Protecting your delicate emotions? This is a travesty! Weak people you are!" She spoke with no hesitation.

Funaho sucked in her lips as she gave Azusa a sidelong glance of her own, finding his silence, his piercing stare and Misaki stillness irking she turned to the woman at the end of the table, "I'm trying my best to be polite, but another remark like that young lady I will drag you up and down this house like a rag doll pregnant or not. Do you understand me, Ayeka?!" Funaho warned tightening her fist, "I have never been so insulted!" She went through a serious of self-comforting touches to soothe her anger.

Azusa glared across at his daughter who flashed a smile, "The nerve of you! That is your mother! Ask for forgiveness!"

"Forgiveness? Mother?" Ayeka mouth retracted exposing the top row of her perfect pearled teeth, as she looked on to the affronted woman. "She convinced mother to abandon her family! How did that feel, Funaho? Using me, pretending to care for me and my sister, be my friend all to just to get close to my father and his assets!"

With her eyes blazing with rage, Funaho shot up from her chair, desperately struggling internally to not asphyxiate the younger woman, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Is this how little you think of me?! From the moment you step foot in this house, you have done nothing but give me a hard time with your sly remarks. I worked so hard to be where I am now and I'm not going to let someone like you take that away from me. I have a responsibility and that is caring for your father! Don't you dare talk over me, little girl! I will not let you drag any of us into your pit of misery, you spoiled wench! Azusa, tell her to leave, leave! I wouldn't miss you. Nobody would!" Funaho agonized.

"I'd wish you stop and realize just how loud you're being." Her dark brows snapped together.

"Leave…" Funaho hissed.

"Are you going to cry now? Honestly, the worst thing you can do is stare." Ayeka countered.

"Don't you dare challenge me." Funaho eyes widen, Ayeka mouth parted again.

"That is enough Ayeka!" Azusa glowered causing her to flinch, her dark eyes narrow at her father, "I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day."

Misaki expression hardened, "Regardless of the impudence from our daughter last night and now. In her crude way, she is being truthful. Many years ago, I thought walking away would give me time to gather my thoughts as they were advocated, but I was wrong, I needed to salvage our marriage, so I returned.

"A whole year and a half later," Ayeka criticized.

"When I returned just months before the war ensued, I said to myself that there was nothing to be ashamed of by making myself the priority for once," Misaki whispered towards the end

"You were needing a place to dwell, a familiar place, naturally. Let us not censor ourselves." Ayeka asserted.

"What I was not prepared for was a new life of contentment had already been established." Misaki continues, paying no attention to her annoyed daughter, and looks across to Funaho who sat overwrought wondering where Misaki was going in her speech. "As the years went by it was not long that I realized you unlocked something in me." She heaves a sigh, "I had returned to living a life more confused and lonely. And it took my daughter, to finally wake me up from this!" She snapped.

Azusa sympathetically reached out to hold her hand, she shook her head frowning, "Please don't make this harder than it already is. There's nothing you can do…" Misaki advised

"Misaki, I do not feel comfortable leaving you alone in this condition, let me take care of you." Misaki shakes her head as he went on, "It took you thirty-one years of not telling me this. I no longer cannot sit on idle and do nothing when you have been suffering so much." Misaki wipes away a few of her tears as she rose from the table.

"I do not have confidence in your promises. I just need some time to myself." She walks to the door heels filling the quiet room, but just before she walked out Funaho spoke up.

"Don't do this to yourself, I am responsible too. Misaki please!" Funaho pleaded sorrowfully placing a hand on her chest seeing Misaki shook her head in disagreement.

"Don't cry for me, Funaho. It is not your fault. I did this to myself" Misaki added softly. She angles her body away from the trio, giving Ayeka one last look and stormed out.

Ayeka twisted herself forward to look at her father, "This is not how I planned this would go down, but we all knew this day was going to come sooner or later." Ayeka admitted taking a sip of the tangy drink. Funaho dejectedly look towards Ayeka, face paled.

"Are you going to let me suffer more?!" Funaho bellowed.

"We'll see…" Ayeka smirked as Funaho dashed past her and out the room.

"Once you leave here, don't ever come back." Azusa voiced sternly keeping his eyes downcast.

"You can't even look me in the eyes and say it," Ayeka chuckled sitting back in the chair.

"What more do you want?!" Azusa roars staring daggers at her, his own guilt eating at him.

"I am not going to tell you what to do, Father. If I tell you, you won't put in the effort." She advised approaching him with concern.

He averted his eyes from her, she was dead on. "I am old Ayeka, each year brings me closer to the end of my life. I cannot erase the past. I lost myself and forgotten what mattered. All because I was selfish and with no patience. Perhaps you can take a lesson or two from this," He brushed past her, Ayeka watched his retreating form disappear from view.

Jilted and pained, she rested most of her weight on the window sill as her knees gave out, she twists her body so her back rested on the cool wall.

"I don't blame them for being afraid of me. I am afraid of myself too. But I did what I had to do-I spoke the truth. Why hide behind dishonesties?" She peers down at her belly sitting cross legged. "Oh, what a life you will have?"

Sometimes Memories are the worst form of torture.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This chapter seems short, but I needed to push it out.

Regarding the relationship between Funaho and Misaki. I understand in the OVA Funaho is the more mature and quiet type whereas Misaki the complete opposite. I thought I would have a little fun swapping their personalities-but boy was it difficult, I almost gave up on it. Anywho, see ya in the next chapter. Don't forget to review


	11. I have to leave

Forgotten Sonata

By Ryokoluv17

Creeping up behind his harried son, Nobuyuki face twists impishly, slyly edging towards the young man hovering over a project.

"Dad, you're dragging your feet." An attentive Tenchi carried on with his work, "Tanaka again?" he added sotto voce.

"Heh, you are always on your mettle. Thanks for brewing the coffee. I could barely feel my legs," A humiliated Nobuyuki grabs the stool hauling it towards his concerned son.

"Dad, you must really stop drinking, I am serious. How many times do I have to tell you not to go there especially with Tanaka? The two of you are old and perfect targets for hookers and muggers" Tenchi groan as he uses his pointed pencil to cast a shadow in one of the rooms of the blueprint.

"Tenchi…" Nobuyuki turns his head slightly annoyed. "We've been over this."

Tenchi let his breath out noisily and drops the pencil in the box, looking to his father, "You could've died, you know. I cannot lose you too."

Sending him a sympathetic smile, Nobuyuki gave Tenchi's shoulder a good squeeze for good measure and brought his attention to the project. "Your blueprint is coming along. But, I think you should add some more width to the living space. Bigger is always better," Nobuyuki peers down and starts to blink rapidly reaching for the pencil and eraser. Tenchi brows furrow glowering at his father tipsiness, and with a 'humph' he snags the items from his hand.

"You are so much like your mother." The corners of the older Masaki mouth lifts.

"You just go ahead and rest. I'll close once I am done." Tenchi centers himself slightly affronted, grimly erasing the line. Nobuyuki rose running a veiny hand through his salt and pepper mane.

"Son, I have been through worse. No need to fuss over me, I'll be fine. Who you must worry about though, is that stubborn steak of a grandfather you have. Not even the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki made him budge." Nobuyuki chuckles cleaning his spectacles in his shirt. "That son of a gun was probably protected by some paranormal beings or so. 1945 was a crazy year," He roars in an infectious laughter.

Tenchi could not help to chuckle. Katsuhito, a countryman, and a devoted shrine keeper ran troops off the property with his sole weapon, a bokken, in the wake of chaos between Japan and America. "The Masaki men are stubborn people, aren't we?" His rich laugh fell silent, as he folded his arms across his chest, "At least understand where I am coming from, Dad. Please take care of yourself, can you promise me that from here on out?" Tenchi looks pleadingly at his middle age father. Sending him a comforted nod and a wave Nobuyuki left the room.

…

Tossing the script uncaringly on the table, a young Satoru Kobayashi—an upcoming film director in the Pink Film1 industry, cups his clean-shaven chin. His brown round eyes trail up her nylons, to her unsullied face, his bushy brows on his squared face pull together, "I am sorry, but you are not who I am looking for. You have to be oozing sex appeal. Your look screams boisterous…too tacky," He tightens his lips. The ruddy-faced man leans back into his chair, eliciting it to make a quaint squeak reverberating throughout the warehouse.

"Erm, I am like a chameleon, I can adapt to anything." Ryoko asserted sweetly.

Breaking into a series of rare blinks and nods, he finally raises the pointy end of the pen at her. "I need films that will sell in this pink film industry, I want this film to impress my viewers who are going to be mostly men. They need to see women who are submissive, untainted…above all very feminine.

"Feminine?" Ryoko frowns. "I thought I did a damn well good job delivering lines like Marilyn Monroe! Wait, did you just say the Pink film industry?"

"Listen, you are no _Marilyn_. She plays a winsome character both on/off screen, she's the embodiment of Western Entertainment…a sex symbol. You…not so winsomely. More ill-famed, lack of a better term."

Ryoko shot up from the feeble wooden chair. "That's bullshit, I'll have you know my mother is a very independent woman and Doctor…the modern day Ogino Ginko, of Clinical Psychology. And oh! You'll love this! My husband is the Colonel—Promotable-of Japan's Defense force. What do you think of that, you big fat smart aleck?" She stopped short...this is exactly what they meant. What did she had to prove with her line of reasoning? She sighs feeling the familiar weight of rejection overwhelmed her, with another sigh, she glares at the men.

"I think you should look for something else, perhaps housewife, yep, something of that sort."

"Hideous little bastard!" Ryoko hide her comment as she gathered her things, slighted by the director's comment.

Satoru rolls his eyes and hits the space on the table in front of his tense counterpart. "Takeshi, hand her some cash I'm going out for a smoke. Once she's out of here call the next one in." Takeshi with his puppy dog eyes stole glimpses at her, frightened under the stern stare. The little-haired man nervously bowed and slid a tattered twenty across the table, "We, we apologize to have…have made you travel this far...p-please t-take this offering of our g-gratefulness."

"Oh, shove it!" Ryoko bellows at the man making him flinch, balling the twenty up in her fist and hurls it at him.

The pitter patter of her Mary Janes strikes the cobblestones of the boulevard, Ryoko's lips tighten mulling over the earlier encounter. _"Those bastards, the nerve! Why I oughta…I oughta…"_ She spins around sharply her legs planted wide, her powdered blue pleated skirt whipping around her. _"What am I really doing? Am I in over my head?"_ Her fists relaxed, she releases a groan, "I can't give up," She adjusts her bucket hat and made her way to the bar anticipating that the bottom of some saucers of Saki can take the edge off today's audition.

Hakubi women never give up!

…

"Dad, I'm going now! Stay out of trouble will ya?!" Tenchi jogs down the stairs grabbing the keys for the front door. As he secured the lock in place, he caught glimpse of his watch. Straddling the timepiece with his index finger and thumb, he read the time in the dim light. _Shit._ He sprints down the boulevard just in time to catch the evening bus.

Twenty minutes of a peaceful ride, Tenchi completes his commute standing outside the home of his, shall he say, 'kept woman'. To some degree, he felt guilty but then again, for the first time in a long time, he felt happy to finally feel needed, yearned for, above all having a confidant. He pounds on the wooden door some more, he steps back waiting anxiously. He bounded to the back of the house, dodging a rain barrel with ease, to dismay there was still no sign of Ryoko. He returns to the front, worry carved comfortably into the corners of his virile face. He whips around his surroundings feeling vulnerable. The woman who always seems to be readily available for him is nowhere to be found. He sat down on the wooden steps, to get himself together.

"The bridge!" Tenchi cried out scurrying to the spot they frequent at night. His face flush as there was no sight of heres, he scans the waters. Nothing. Backpedaling he gives the area a once over before sprinting back.

…

With the Mary Janes hanging from her slender index finger, Ryoko staggers down the dark pathway knocking into two pedestrians. She bows sending her apologies to the older women, only to turn away cackling. Inebriated yet somewhat cognizant, she reaches the village hurtling through the entryway and tumbling on her knees, spewing up her guts.

"Dammit! It's been forever since I had a drink like that!" She mutters moistening her bottom lip with her tongue, struggling against the urge to not puke again. With heavy lids, she falls to her back, raising a hand up to the sky, "Best night ever! Woohoo!"

"Woohoo?" A voice came from above.

"Kami…?"

She opens an eye beholding the dark silhouette hovering above her. "Rats, Shinigami…" She mutters to herself, letting her head roll to the side. "How did I die?" She felt the person beside her, assisting her in a seated position. "Ow. Why the hell did you do that for? My head feels like a brick," She drops her 'weighty' head on the shoulder of her meddler.

"How much did you drink, Ryoko?" Tenchi brushes back her hair.

"Just a shot my love" she chuckles, he fixes her a stern look, only to have his hand dart behind her head stopping it from dropping back. "Don't give me that look, I might've had a few shots, big deal? I am a grown woman." Baring a toothy grin.

"Easy for you to say I was worried sick, thought the worse happened! Come on let's get you home before someone sees us" Tenchi fretted, holding the woman close to his side.

"Oh, I could kiss you right now." She pinches his cheeks with a grin, almost making them stumble when she reaches for his innermost sensitive part. "I've missed you, so-so much my Tenchi." Tenchi eventually scoops her up, hastily running to the house. "Hey slow down, will ya?!"

… **.**

"Geez! That was hot!" Tenchi recoiled his hand sharply as the kettle heat blew the back of his hand. Placing the cup alongside Ryoko's cherished sweet course, he walks into the room finding her sprawl out across the bed. "You still haven't gotten out of your clothes, I see?" He gently places the tray down.

"I'd be more than happy to strip for you because you are so cute when you are hot and bothered." She sat up crossing her legs over each other, "But I feel like shit." Tenchi smiles and sat beside her, helping her out of her sweater.

"So, what drove you to this drunken state?" He unpins her faux bob, combing out her mane with his fingers.

"Audition. Turns out they did not have a need for me. Thanks." She sips the tea noisily.

"Really? I'm sure you gave it your all."

"I sure did. But they needed someone that was more 'easy, unresisting, tamed…accommodating'" she side glanced the man beside her.

"Oh, like a damsel in distress character." He turns fully to her.

"No, what I'm trying to say…" She began to feel the familiar stinging in her brown eyes. At her silence, he was able to figure out what she was insinuating. He brought her into him, running his hand alongside her face.

"I am sorry you had to go through that. I can come with you on your next one."

"I don't think it'll be another. Am I in over my head?" She looks into his eyes. He beams at her, before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. Ryoko smiles against his lips, "Are you agreeing with me?" Tenchi passes his tongue over her teeth, deepening the kiss. As the session begins to heat up the screeching sound of the home phone rings, Ryoko tugs Tenchi back to her as they lay crossways on the bed, giving him desperate pecks, hoping the phone will stop.

"Ryoko, it stopped. It could've been important." Tenchi sat up concerned, to his relief it rang again.

"Fine, I'll get it." Ryoko muttered.

…

"Jesus Ryoko! Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for days now." An annoyed Hotsuma shouted on the other end.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize I've missed your calls. What'd you say? That's great!"

Tenchi, an almost vexed Tenchi, gaped out the doorway; watching his dearest converse with her deployed significant other. "Wow, I can't believe that!" He heard her say, he knew she was acting. Her phony enthusiasm. But why he was becoming angry? He swallowed hard.

"I'm fine. Stop asking! I promise."

"I have to hit the road now. I love you, _Princess_." Hotsuma looks over his shoulder as his unit began to step into formation.

"I know. Safe travels." Ryoko grips tightened around the mouthpiece.

"I need to hear you say it." He insists deeply.

Ryoko glances behind her finding the bed no longer occupied. "I love you too." She said rather impassively. Placing the phone down, she slowly crept to the doorway peering in. "Tenchi?"

He stood at the window with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tenchi. Are you okay?"

"No. You see, I shouldn't be in love with you, but I am." His eyes no longer held the warmth Ryoko knew, his chocolate pools stare back overwhelmed with confusion, sadness and a slight hint of hopefulness. "I can't stay away from you, I'm better with you." Ryoko steps closer to him, reaching for his hands. He shook his head, disengaging his hands from hers. "With all of that in mind, you're special to me, but I need to…I think we need to spend some time apart." He walks by her.

"Apart? Tenchi, Tenchi! Is this about the phone call? Trust that it's hurting me as well, everything is! Are you listening to me, Tenchi?" Ryoko watches Tenchi place on his shoes, not once giving his undivided attention. "Tenchi?!" Ryoko winces as she was reminded that she was battling a hangover, her bare feet scurried down the step in the foyer, she blocks the door. With her arms out away from her, she begs him, "Please don't leave me, Tenchi! We can fix this! Ring on or off?" Ryoko lunges forward, with her hands invading his personal space. Wrapping her arms around him desperately, Tenchi arms remained still at his sides. "Hold me." She pleads in a soft voice drawing his hands to her waist, repeatedly commanding him to hold her.

"I need to leave." He pulls her arms from around his neck.


	12. The Last Time

Forgotten Sonata

* * *

Tenchi charges into the noiseless and unsympathetic household, shaking off his shoes at the threshold.

He plops down on to the sofa, groaning noisily chiding himself.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Misaki snap around from her vanity.

"W-Wasn't expecting to see you." Moving towards her eldest taking her by the hand closing the door. "Going somewhere?" Misaki eyes the coffee colored trench coat Ayeka was wearing.

"Mother, Sasami and I will be on our way now." Ayeka scans her mother's room for the first time in years, wringing her hands.

"It is late. Why not leave in the morning? It's not safe to travel with a child, when there are western soldiers patrolling the streets." Misaki suggests sitting in the wine-colored armchair.

"Masaki's tend to be treated a lot better than most."

"We are not the only Masaki's." Misaki levels a stare at her daughter.

Sensing another disagreement on the horizon, Ayeka nippily got to the point, "Mother, I need to get home to my husband. We have a lot to speak about. Not to mention the tension heavily blanketing itself over this home" Ayeka admits patting the front of her dress.

"Sasami is my daughter, **you** are my daughter. I am telling you it is **risky** to travel at this time." Misaki retorts sharply.

"I am for certain, we will be all right mother." Ayeka reassured. She then pursed her lips, "I came here to explain what happened earlier and to…apologize."

"I can manage on my own… besides none of that matters now. I forgive you, but I will never forget what was said and done. You embarrassed me…but it was the truth. Ayeka." Taking a moment to gather herself. "Ayeka, I will make certain the transportation will be taken care of. Be on your way now." Misaki picks up the phone.

"Very well. Goodbye Mother." Ayeka bows biting down on her lip, she unhurriedly walks to the entryway. Giving her mother another once over, that little girl who adored her mother with every fiber of her being was screaming within the shell of her adult self. Ayeka desired to buckle and run into her mother's embrace. Instead she bowed and pivoted, until her mother's voice filled the room once more.

"A-Ayeka I will relay your departure to your father. Take care of yourself and Sasami for me." Misaki quickly masks her sadness with a confident declaration and comforting gaze.

"You as well, M-Mother." Ayeka bows and opens the door. Slowly through the dimly lit corridor, her lengthy and delicate pale fingers ran over the wall panels, memories of happier times flooded through her mind.

Within her chambers negative energies occupied every perimeter around her. Misaki lips quivers as the sound of Ayeka's retreating footsteps outside, for all she can foresee, Ayeka will be her last visitor. She could not stomach to live another day in despair and being someone's second choice.

Spellbound at the wooden panels above her, the absence of warmth beside her, the void within her. Forlorn and wrathful, why did it get too far? Easy! Both fell for the other out of pure yearning and for affection. Why?! Because it was euphoric. Why?! Selfishness. The Vigor. The reveries for the future, so real she could feel it! Tenchi made her feel alive again, he supported her immature mind, **never** challenged her and not ever slaughtered her flight of fancy.

And alas, Fullness.

'He's with her now…no use in trying to fight for him. He was never mine to begin with. I was never his…" A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, moistening the pad under her head. No matter how abrasively she wipes them away they carry on without a care.

Tenchi awoke shortly before midnight awoken by the sound of a vehicle pulling up. He opens the door to the home, finding Sasami deep in slumber on the shoulder of the house aid. Ayeka walks out shortly after.

"Ayeka it's the dead of night…wasn't expecting you back this early." Tenchi walks down the steps concern across his face.

"I missed you." Ayeka hesitantly wraps her arms around his shoulders.

Over her shoulder Tenchi watches the maid hugging the sleeping girl to close to her rushing into the home.

The scene catching Tenchi's attention he separates from Ayeka with worry, "Is Sasami alright?"

"She is okay." Ayeka reaches out for Tenchi's face, turning his attentiveness back to her.

"What is it, Ayeka? What happened?" Tenchi held her shoulder. Ayeka was about to her open her mouth, when the maid emerges out of the home.

"Lady Ayeka, Sir Tenchi. Little Sasami is placed in her night wear and is sleeping." Madam Iwa, the short and aged maid notifies the couple. She bows, bidding her goodbyes.

The couple watches the car leave, Tenchi broke contact turning to Ayeka.

"I was not aware of you returning so early, I did not prepare anything."

Ayeka nodded, "It is alright. I do not have much of an appetite tonight."

Tenchi brows furrowed, "Want to talk about what happened, it's clear **something** happened."

"We have to talk." She admitted, sauntering to the home.


End file.
